A Pile of Tomorrows
by lightmylumiere
Summary: A collection of cast- and crew-prompted one shots. Post-MM, based primarily on the play. Please Review! All canon pairings.
1. Piano Lessons

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hi again! This is my newest story for __The Music Man__! I'm still new, and this is my first real true work going beyond where the show itself left me! So do let me know how it is.  
Continuing this note, these chapters are based on prompts given by our current cast and crew of __Music Man__, and the characters that will be described are exactly how they are cast in our version of the show. Keeping that in mind, read on! Post-MM._

Piano Lessons

Gracefully her fingers slid across the ivory keys. Her hands were faster than ever when she had to reach up to turn the page, her eyes never once going down to her fingers as she tore through the score. Even when there was no music left on the paper she kept playing. The house was filled with music and the smell of Mrs. Paroo's homemade strawberry jelly.

The door opened and closed and she heard running up the stairs. She knew that Winthrop was home from his fishing trip with Harold Hill once more. They went fishing once a week and Marian knew he enjoyed having a father figure again. She flipped the music back over and began to play again, letting the music sweep her away from the unseasonably warm October morning.

"You know, you'll have to teach me to play like that." She heard a deep voice from the doorway, making her look up from her music and jump a little from her stool. Harold Hill was in her doorway, watching her, his blue eyes looking lovingly from the piano back to her. "Can't have a music teacher outplayed by the librarian." He teased.

She smiled and quickly stood from her seat. "Then I suppose it's time you learned." She took his hands in hers and sat him down at the piano. "We can't have a music teacher that doesn't know anything about music, can we _Professor_?" He smiled and laughed halfheartedly. "Now here are the basics…"

"I just came by to make sure the boy got home safe, and to have some of that strawberry jelly." He quickly tried to get out of his lesson. The librarian's soft look hardened at his words. "Well… that's not all. I came to see you too." Flattery wasn't getting him out of his impromptu piano lesson.

"Do re mi fa so la ti." She recited, looking at a basic music book that she used for Amaryllis' lessons. "They're arranged on the staff. And this" She pointed to the high C in the book. "is this" Marian's index finger pressed the key of the matching note. "on the piano. Now you try."

Harold resisted that idea but didn't leave the piano. "No no, I can't." Marian raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully though her hands on her hips showed how serious she truly was. He tried anyways to play the piano, looking at the notes and trying to place them on the piano. After Marian helped him a little he understood a tiny bit better, which note went with what line or space. Marian sat down beside him and they continued their lesson in peace.

It wasn't until Mrs. Paroo called Winthrop down for supper that the two realized how long they had spent at the piano. She sat beside him, his arm reaching around her to the keys on the other side. Her hands only moved to correct his every now and then, but the rest of the time she watched and listened, quite content. "Well, my little librarian, we've wasted the entire day at this piano."

"I wouldn't say wasted." Marian smiled and looked at the music book as she closed it. "You finished the entire beginning piano book. Not a bad start." Harold too was impressed with himself. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now how about you go and reward yourself with a little shepherd's pie?"

Harold couldn't turn down shepherd's pie, and it certainly beat another awkward dinner with Marcellus and Ethel and Ethel's uncle. Marian took his hand and led him into the dining room, sitting him down next to her and across from Winthrop. The little boy didn't say much at dinner, but he was all smiles for his mother and sister and Harold. Mrs. Paroo set out some of her homemade jelly and bread for dessert, trying to keep it light. It didn't make sense to set anything out though, because everyone was so full from their hearty portion of meat and potatoes. After he was thoroughly stuffed, Harold glanced at Marian. She was so happy he had stayed for dinner, it registered on her face. "I think it is best I get going, little librarian, those ladies will get the wrong ideas…" He whispered into her ear, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the boy and his mother.

"Why don't you play for Winthrop and Mama?" She suggested, returning the whisper. His smile fell. Playing in front of one of his students when he himself was just learning? It didn't seem right. She spoke out loud the second time, aiming her words at the two across from her at the table. "How about a piano concert from the great Professor Hill?" Winthrop grinned from ear to ear. If he had been shaking his head any faster it probably would have fallen off.

Harold shook his head and looked at Marian with a mix of happiness and anger in his eyes. "Now I'm sure I could never do justice to how this town's librarian plays. Perhaps her concert is better for this evening." The same fire that was in his eyes grew in her green ones. He smiled at her and her smile turned cross.

"How about both, Profethor?" Winthrop suggested, both Marian and Harold looking at the boy. It was a simpler idea than making an argument between the blonde and the brunette. Harold stood up and let her leave the dining room first, but she watched to make sure he made it into the other room.

Winthrop sat between his sister and mother on the couch as Harold nervously sat at the piano. He hadn't started to play yet, he just sat and waited for… well, perhaps if he waited long enough the piano would play itself! It was a lot easier to pretend to know what he was talking about… "Marian, I can't do this…" He turned around and removed himself from the piano, but with a glare from the librarian he turned back around. Marian sat beside him on the piano bench.

"Harold, just… think." Marian told him and he raised his hands back onto the keys. It was shaky, but recognizable. The Minuet in G filled the room briefly, and the smile of the little boy spread to Harold and Marian even though they didn't see his face. The piece ended shortly after, but he had played it quite well. Harold Hill had played his first concert. Harold started to leave before she played, but she grabbed his wrist. "Please, Harold, stay."

Marian played one piece, a small piece hand written onto a piece of staff paper. Harold had never heard it, but he liked it a lot. Mrs. Paroo held Winthrop close as they listened to the piano. The two shared the bench of the piano, her hands flying across the keys. Something so fast and difficult didn't make sense to him, how did she know where her hands went next without looking at the keys? As if by instinct he turned the page for her before she could reach it. Together she didn't even pause to go to the next page, it just… happened.

With the piano in front of them, they didn't even notice that Winthrop and Mrs. Paroo had gone up to bed. They had music and the light of the house lamp to keep them up, and they ended up playing the piano most of the night.

Winthrop ran downstairs before his mother to find his sister's head on the piano keys and Harold's arm around her, their faces turned towards one another. Winthrop thought to wake them, but instead looked at his mother to do so. She bent down to his level and whispered to him. "Now you go eat your breakfast, don't worry about your sister." He went into the kitchen without another word and she followed. There was no point in waking up the two lovebirds who spent the whole night playing the piano.

_**Author's Note:**__ "Piano Lessons" was a prompt given by our lovely director, saying that it was (in his mind) 'the scene after the show'. Well, please do let me know what you think and have a great day! Please stay tuned for the next chapter._


	2. Change Is Hard

Change Is Hard

It takes a lot to lead a band, Harold Hill learned that the hard way.

After weeks and weeks of rehearsals with the boys, the pieces were sounding quite nice and he was beyond ready for the public to hear them. He had been working just as hard after hours, learning about the instruments (letting his lovely librarian teach him along with using a few wonderful reference books) as well as the music itself. He was confident not only in the boys, but also in what he had learned.

In their strapping red-and-white uniforms, he arranged them on the stage so that the low brass was behind the high brass and the woodwinds, and the percussion all the way in the back. Baton at hand and Tommy at his side as his "drum major", he was ready for his audience to hear what the boys had worked so hard on.

For the first time, it wasn't cacophony. The music was nice and it was clean and he knew how to keep it that way. Pride registered in his face, and in the faces of the parents who watched their boys performing their hearts out. And even from behind his nearly flawless embrasure, Harold Hill saw the smile of his cornet soloist.

At the end of the concert, parents took their children into hugs and led them home, perhaps to have a late dinner or just because it was a late night and they should go to bed. But Winthrop, wrapped in the arms of both his mother and sister, stuck around for a few moments. Harold Hill watched the boy and his family with a grin, his eyes wandering to the librarian.

Leading a band was hard, but finding the right way to propose to his beloved was harder.

"Winthrop!" Harold called to the boy as his family started to take him out of the park that September night. The entire family turned around as he rushed up to them. "You did a great job tonight, son."

Winthrop's smile beamed back up at the man. "Gee thankth, Profethor!" His mother and sister continued to take him away.

Harold thought to continue chasing afterwards, but he just called for the lady he wished to speak to. "Miss Marian!" He called, and the young lady approached him. Her mother and brother paused in front of her, waiting for the blonde librarian to rejoin them. "May we… talk?"

"Of course…" Marian smiled, but glanced back to her family. "Tomorrow. Mama and I are taking Winthrop out for ice cream—"

Little did Marian know, Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop were already far ahead of her and Harold had taken her arm. "Oh, I won't keep you long. Don't worry about that." Marian wasn't worried about that. She was certain that Harold Hill had other things to do other than to talk to her. Had he gathered all the music, or cleaned up from the concert? The organized librarian took over herself, and the romantic sank back down for a while. "I do hope you enjoyed the concert, Miss Paroo."

She nodded. "It was beautiful… such a change from a few months ago!" It was true. Since the last time the town had heard the boys' band, the musicality had improved. Now he knew what he was doing a little better, the band was better off. "And Winthrop's solo was very nice, a great improvement." But Marian knew that he didn't want to talk about music. They were heading toward the footbridge. No one ever talked about music at the footbridge.

"Marian, I—" Harold gulped. A lump formed in his throat and he nervously tugged at his collar. "I've been thinking about this for a while." Not the concert she knew, but he pulled her up onto the footbridge. His nerves got the best of him, and for a moment he just admired the bridge itself and the memories there. "Funny, if I had been here a few months ago I would've called myself crazy…"

"Harold?" She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. Then he sank further down onto the planks of the bridge.

With one knee to the floor, he looked up at her and pulled a box from his pocket. "Marian Paroo, will you be my wife?" She started to laugh, not out of rudeness but out of surprise. She helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug. Marian could not stop nodding in agreement to his question. Oh, what an idea! He pulled out of her hug and put the ring on her hand. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen (for an ex-conman she suggested go into business with a man who sells glass diamond rings, the stone was very real and he had exquisite taste in jewelry) and it fit on her hand like a dream. "Now I do believe that your mother and brother were going to the ice cream parlor, yes?"

Marian's euphoric smile fell. "Oh god." She muttered under her breath. Harold's eyes filled with confusion as he scooped up her chin. Blue met green. "Mama… what will Mama say?"

Harold laughed a little. "My dear little librarian, you always worry over trivial things, don't you?" Marian laughed a little too, blushing as he took her hand again. "Now let's not leave them waiting. I'm certain your mother will have you up all night talking wedding details, but your brother probably shouldn't be out all night."

He led her out of the park and to the ice cream parlor, where Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop waited at a table for four. Just about everyone from the band concert was there: Tommy and Zaneeta, Ethel and Marcellus, all of the ladies (chattering in the corner, per usual), and the barbershop quartet humming between spoon licks. Harold and Marian practically ran to the ice cream parlor, and once they got in everyone stared at the disheveled music professor and the tidier winded librarian behind him. Harold thought to announce the wedding to everyone in that ice cream parlor, he felt like shouting it to the world! Yet Marian stood there quietly, not saying a word as she felt the judgmental eyes of the ladies glaring at her. Marian squeezed his hand, and he made his joyous announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the future Mrs. Hill!" Looks of pleasant shock filled the room as the ladies surrounded Marian. Harold slipped out of the crowd and went to see his future in-laws. Mrs. Paroo gave him a pleased smile, and the boy wrapped him in a wordless hug. Change was hard, the former conman learned that over the few months he had spent in River City. But that change paid off that very night. That night Harold Hill gained more than a fiancée, he gained a family.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "Change Is Hard" was a suggestion by our Constable. Honestly I liked his idea, and I'm so thankful that the cast doesn't think I'm crazy for writing this… well, if you're reading this PLEASE REVIEW. I feel like I'm writing for a comatose audience… let me know what you think!_


	3. Christmas With The Shinns

Christmas With The Shinns

It was going to be an awkward dinner to say the least.

Zaneeta had asked her mother if her boyfriend could come over for Christmas dinner since his family didn't have anything big like they did, and Eulalie saw nothing wrong with the idea. Even Gracie supported the idea. The only person that didn't was George Shinn, but he couldn't say no to those big blue doe-eyes that looked up at him when she asked.

George Shinn was usually a cold man when it came to things. But not when it came to his two blonde-haired blue-eyed daughters. He was a six-foot-four man who could've been blown away by the wind based on how thin he was, looking more like a man worked half to death than the stuffed-stomach mayor he was. And his tiny five foot tall wife, Eulalie, with neatly cropped black hair and chocolate eyes like his, looked positively funny next to him. Neither of them looked like their children, but they had the same personality as their parents. It was an unmistakable kinship between them, but they looked funny put together as a family.

Tommy Djilas didn't quite fit the family's clean kept image. He was a tallish fellow (not tall like George, but taller than Eulalie and Zaneeta) with chocolate skin and sideburns. He dressed nicely trying to impress the Shinns. He had won over everyone except for George and he was determined to get along with him too. Perhaps Christmas dinner would be a time for things to change between them.

Tommy Djilas was set on making Zaneeta his wife. Of course, not for a while, but he knew he wanted to marry her. She was only sixteen, and he was seventeen, so they had time. But he wanted to ask her. He wasn't about to ask her without being on good terms with her father first… he wanted to keep his life.

Tommy rang the doorbell of the Shinn's house (he saw how Professor Hill could pretend to take interest in it, it was an unusual doorbell compared to the others in town) before straightening out his bowtie and brushing some imaginary dust off the shoulders of his jacket. He was thankful when Gracie, in her green satin party dress, opened the door and welcomed him in. Eulalie was in the sitting room with her husband, but he waited at the stairs for Zaneeta to come down. He didn't want to face her parents without her there.

Zaneeta came down the stairs, hair bouncing in cascades of blonde curls tied back with a thin black ribbon headband. Her dress was pink taffeta, her shoes polished and her smile absolutely happy. Tommy saw him two stairs above him not as the sixteen year old he knew she was, but more as the young woman he was determined to—one day—take home as his wife.

George Shinn cleared his throat from behind the two lovebirds. "Come on down, dinner is probably getting cold."

Tommy sat between Zaneeta and George at the table, Gracie looking at him from across the table and Eulalie beside her. Zaneeta smiled at Tommy, trying to make him be a little less nervous but it wasn't really working. He was terrified of spending dinner next to her father, but it had to be done. George blessed the food and carved the turkey, serving his girls and his wife, then himself and let Tommy get his own. The food was passed around the table and everybody ate in mostly silence. Eventually Eulalie spoke up and asked a few questions for Tommy. "So, are you still working for Professor Hill?"

"Yes ma'am." Tommy told her honestly, smiling and taking a sip of his water. "He's got a lot of things planned for the band for the summer. He wants them to start performing by June." Eulalie and Zaneeta exchanged pleased glances, but George wasn't having any of that. "Oh, I'm sure you all will love it, it's going to be a great show."

George scoffed. "I can imagine the spellbinding cymbal salesman can give us a show all right. Just like he did last summer." Eulalie glared at her husband and he gave up on the statement. "Well at least someone is making sure he's actually going to lead a band this time."

"He's got a good show planned, honest sir." Tommy reassured him. "Miss Marian is helping him with it, she's a lot more help with him actually leading the band. I'm just there for when he needs help organizing things or cleaning instruments…"

George rolled his eyes. "My tax dollars at work, paying a boy to clean instruments and organize _things_." Zaneeta stamped under the table, but nothing really happened.

Tommy continued to speak. "Yes, sir, and he pays well. Not a penny he gets for the band goes to him, it's all for the band. But I do get paid well… well enough I could take your daughter out for ice cream every day… if you'd let me." Tommy knew by the death glare the man was giving him that that wasn't an option. "Oh well, that's for the better anyways. I should be saving my money."

"Why's that?" Zaneeta asked, tugging his sleeve.

"'Cause I'm gonna ask you to marry me, that's why." George nearly choked on his drink. Eulalie too was shocked, but she wasn't as horrified as George clearly was. She nearly thought of the boy as a part of the family, but Zaneeta was still so young! Gracie just gleefully giggled at how absurd the statement seemed to her. Her sister getting married? Zaneeta was so happy with the idea! She had been thinking that she wanted to marry Tommy, but she expected he would want to wait until they could leave River City and live in some… well, some big city! She was much happier with the idea of staying near home… but now?

George, after trying to get all the water out of his throat just stared at his plate. "Oh god…"

"Ye Gods!" Zaneeta squinted she was smiling so widely.

Tommy attempted to backpedal. "Oh, sorry, Mayor Shinn. Not for a while, Zaneeta, but someday…"

"Someday?" George asked.

"Someday." Eulalie consented.

"Someday!" Gracie bounced in her chair. She was going to have Tommy as a brother in law!

"Someday can't come soon enough." Zaneeta said dreamily, looking into Tommy's eyes.

"Oh yes it can!" George growled. "Now listen, ya—"

"Mayor Shinn, please, I understand you still just think I'm a bad kid…" _Oh I'm not thinking you're a bad kid,_ George thought, _I know you are_. "But I do love your daughter. And I hope that someday things will be better between us, and that when I formally ask for your daughter's hand you will be ready for me to. Please, Mayor Shinn, just give me a chance… let me try to change your opinion of me."

George Shinn glared at the boy, but he agreed with how he thought. For the first time his glare at Tommy softened, and he nodded slightly. "It'll take a lot to change an opinion, but people do change and… maybe someday—someday I'll be comfortable with this."

That was all the hope Tommy needed.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "Christmas With The Shinns" was suggested by none other than our very own George Shinn, CB, with collaboration from his older brother who plays Tommy, JB. They insisted that it would be funny to have a meal between the two characters, mostly because… well… they're brothers, and they think it's funny. Please review!_


	4. Finally

Finally

Finally, there was a veil over her eyes and a white dress wrapped around her rail thin body. All the ladies were back there with her, she wanted a lot of bridesmaids and she had so many ladies willing to help. Maud and Marian stuck around in their pink dresses, but Mrs. Squires and Mrs. Locke and Eulalie went to go sit with their families. They were helpful in getting her ready for the big day—everyone was—because it wasn't every day that she would get married.

She had been dreaming about this day most of her life.

Ethel stood in the back of the church, Marian and Maud to either side of her. Compliments surrounded the bride, and the day was perfect. "You ready, Ethel?" Maud urged, taking the girl's arm. Amaryllis stood behind the women in her pink dress, a basket of rose petals in her hand.

"Go on, dear." Marian led Amaryllis forward and out through the church's door. Once the girl was out, Marian and Maud picked up the veil and the dress' eternal train. This was it.

Marcellus waited at the front of the church with his best man at his side. He never would've guessed Gregory—his best friend as a kid!—would have been at his wedding, much less be actually trying to settle down with one of the bridesmaids. The barbershop quartet started to sing as she came in, singing the same sweet song he had heard the summer before.

_It's your sweet hello dear  
that gets me up  
and it's your "got to go dear"  
that gets me down_

The song continued as Ethel went down the aisle. Everyone stood from their seats, turning to see the waif-like bride coming towards them. Her long brown hair was well coiffed and curled, her makeup done and very simple. The two ladies behind her smiled, happy that they could help with such an important part of Ethel's life. Maud and Marian had been close to Ethel since they were all young. Maud and Ethel treated Marian like their little sister, and Marian looked up to them. Now they were all older, and even though they had hated Marian for her "reputation" for a while, everything had been better. Ethel treated Marian like the sister she never had, and Marian and Maud truly became Ethel's family.

The brunette bride made it to the altar, the blonde and the redhead behind her. Marian and Harold exchanged glances from behind the happy couple, smiling as they saw the gleeful look on their faces.

The ceremony was short and sweet, much like the couple. They had been waiting for their wedding day God knows how long, and it was finally there. Marcellus kissed Ethel just when he was told to, pressing his hands to her face and she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Ethel's uncle nearly left his spot in the church to pry them apart, but it was no use. The two exited the church with his arms around her waist, hurrying her out of the church to the picnic in the park.

Everyone met in the park for a picnic-style reception. It was April, and the weather was very nice. Ethel was still in her wedding dress at the front of the park, straightening out Marcellus' black bowtie. She was so happy with how the day had gone, glancing down every now and then at the diamond on her finger and the gold band on his hand. There was music in the park, the barbershop quartet's vocal arrangements of beautiful love songs, and Marcellus had asked Harold Hill's boys' band to play (it was a little off, but the two songs they played were nice, simple, and pretty tunes). Everywhere people were eating and dancing and chatting amongst themselves. Marcellus, seeing that everyone invited was already in the park, pulled his new wife aside. "How about a dance?" He offered as the boys' band removed themselves from the stage and the barbershop quartet went back up. She nodded gleefully and he swept her away.

They danced, her heels sliding in the muddy grass. People all around were following their lead, taking the arm of their sweetheart and dancing to the music. But the music eventually stopped, and the dance concluded, and the happy couple was brought out of their euphoria. People were leaving as the sun was going down and the quartet left the stage.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, the married couple was greeted by two well-wishers. Harold and Marian came up to them, her arm in his, smiling from ear to ear. "Congrats, Marce." Harold said, grinning as his lady released his arm. He went over to Marcellus. "Now you make sure that your boys are in the band."

"My boys…" Marcellus hadn't thought about that. He could now start a family with Ethel, and Ethel just looked puzzled but happy with the music professor's request. "Greg, I don't have any boys."

"I mean when you two do." Ethel and Marcellus exchanged glances then looked back at the professor. "I mean…"

Marian interrupted Harold, scolding him. "Harold, don't try to force anything on them." Her words turned kind as she smiled at the couple. "I think he means once you two start a family, he would enjoy having your children in the band. I don't think he realizes how _forward_ he's being." Harold pretended to be offended, but he just let her finish speaking. "Well, you enjoy your honeymoon. I'll see you when you get back." With a few hugs first, the two couples left in opposite directions.

Marcellus led Ethel to the rig and they drove off into the sunset. After waiting so long for the wedding, he was determined for the two of them to have a marvelous honeymoon.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "Finally" was a recommendation from our Marcellus and our Ethel, who have been dating in real life for one year. Sorry it's so short, but please review! I should have the next installment up soon!_


	5. Help Wanted

Help Wanted

Strutting into the library like a peacock in all purple satin, Eulalie Shinn made her way to the little librarian's desk and slammed a book down. "Good morning, Mrs. Shinn." Marian greeted the older woman, genuinely confused as to why she was there. Mrs. Shinn hadn't come into the library in a while, and neither had her daughters. What on earth could she had found wrong in Marian's library? "Is there anything I can do for you?" She eyed the book, but she didn't get to see the title from under Eulalie's hand.

"I came to return Zaneeta's book she borrowed ages ago." She pushed the book towards the blonde. Romeo and Juliet, Marian recalled the story fondly and the less than glorious day she had lent it to the girl. That was the day Harold Hill caused a scene in the library… "And to see how things were going around here. I saw the _Help Wanted_ sign." True, Marian had put a _Help Wanted_ sign in the window of the library. She did need help around the library, but why was the mayor's wife so interested? "What is that about, might I ask? I'm sure the ladies could help out…"

Marian smiled as she kindly refused the woman's offer. "Harold suggested I get some help around there, that's all. He said with the wedding coming up it wouldn't hurt to have the extra help, have someone take over if I ever need them to. Honestly, I think he just wants someone to help out like Tommy helps him." Every single day it seemed that Harold mentioned what a help Tommy was at band rehearsal or with organizing things. She didn't think that having someone help around the library would be a bad idea…

"I'm sure Zaneeta would be willing to help out." Eulalie suggested. The woman remembered how many days of the summer Zaneeta used to come to the library. In hindsight she realized it was probably to see Tommy Djilas, whom she was slowly warming up to, but with him working with the band Zaneeta didn't see him much anyways. Perhaps a job would be good for her.

The librarian was unsure. With the mayor's daughter came the uptight mayor and the entire gang, but was that such a bad thing? She and Eulalie were on good terms now… well, better terms than they were. Was a _Help Wanted _sign worth losing a new friendship? "I… well, I don't see how it could hurt."

As if cued, Zaneeta and Tommy walked hand in hand into the library. When Eulalie turned around she dropped the boy's hand and stood there petrified. "Zaneeta, Miss Paroo has a job available here at the library. Have you considered asking her for it?" The way Eulalie spoke to her daughter made Marian understand why she was so afraid of her. There was a rigid tone to her voice, one that made you feel like you were being ordered around even if you weren't.

Zaneeta nodded, and looked to the blonde librarian. "Don't worry, Zaneeta, the job is yours if you want to take it. I'll just need help shelving books and… controlling wild behavior in the library." Zaneeta giggled, knowing exactly what Marian was talking about. Eulalie was clueless, but it was probably better she stayed that way. The older woman simply wouldn't understand what was so special about a dashing conman starting up a dance party in the library and kissing the librarian (and Zaneeta nor Marian spoke of the accidental slap Marian gave Tommy after that kiss). "Well?"

"I'll help." Eulalie gave a stiff nod, and with glee Zaneeta looked at Tommy. "Ye Gods!" The two teens scurried out again. Marian continued to stamp her books and the rest of the day went on in a positively normal fashion. Marian was certain there would never be another ordinary day in the library once Zaneeta Shinn started working there.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "Help Wanted" was another suggested part from our director, who thought that there wasn't enough interaction between Eulalie and Marian, and he wished there was a scene in the show between the two characters like there was in the 1962 version. But our Tommy predicted that Zaneeta probably went to work for Marian at some point, and Amaryllis after her. Anyways, short chapter, please review anyways!_


	6. Porch Steps

**_Author's Note:_**_ First off, oh god! Today we had our first ensemble rehearsal in three weeks, and today we started learning the music… it's too darn high! Our altos are screeching and reaching for those top notes, and the sopranos squeal. Even the basses are struggling. When your bass is too high you know that the music is difficult. But it's beautiful! Also today I met Winthrop, and he's so precious (And his last name is Hill, so our Harold loves him)! Anyways, onto the story._

Porch Steps

Amaryllis Dunlop wasn't the kind of girl to wait for anything. She was impatient and dangerously blunt, and her parents doted on her. She knew from the day they met that she was absolutely in love with Winthrop Paroo, but she was never used to being told no. The only word he ever said to her was no, but that didn't stop her wanting.

Winthrop was out fishing with Harold Hill during Amaryllis' early afternoon lesson. He was almost always out fishing with Harold Hill. Although a part of Amaryllis was jealous of how much attention the little boy gave the music professor, she couldn't blame him. She did the same with Marian through her first few years of lessons. Soon, she knew, Winthrop and Harold Hill would be family. The wedding was scheduled for July and it was May already.

Amaryllis finished playing early and helped Marian with a few wedding details in the kitchen. Mrs. Paroo was happy that she had finished her piano lesson so that Amaryllis could try on her flower girl dress (which fit like a glove). While looking at the plans that the two ladies had for the day Amaryllis played with her blonde hair and thought of the boy she said goodnight to on the evening star. He, with his green eyes like his sister's and brown hair like his mother. The band's token cornet player, and she the town's budding pianist. Why couldn't he just talk to her?

That day she decided she wasn't going to wait for him to talk to her. She waited on the porch steps until he came home with Harold Hill. Harold went on inside but Amaryllis' words stopped the shy little boy from entering his house. "Good afternoon, Winthrop." There was a smile in her voice as well as one across his face. She tried not to look to excited when he turned around and saw her.

"Hello, Amaryllith!" He leaned his fishing pole against the porch and she stood to look him in the eyes. The three adults watched the children from behind the lace curtains of the living room window.

"Winthrop… I'm having a party on Friday. Would you come?" It was the same question she had asked the July before and he harshly declined. Maybe this new Winthrop would say yes…?

Winthrop shook his head. "I can't." She looked down at the boards beneath her feet. He continued to talk to her. "The band ith practithing."

"Practicing what?" Amaryllis asked, skeptical of his words but desperate to keep the conversation going. He whispered into her ear and her smile returned. "Oh, I see. Well… have fun Winthrop." She was internally brokenhearted that he couldn't come, but she understood. She closed the gate behind her and started home.

Winthrop followed her to the fence. "Amaryllith!" He called to her as she spun on her toes. "I—I'll athk Harold." He stuttered sweetly, hanging his head bashfully. Amaryllis's smile returned. Before she could think about it, Amaryllis leaned over the fence and planted a kiss on Winthrop's cheek. Both children looked at each other in surprise. "I… I'm thure he'll let me… thee you Friday, Amaryllith."

"See you Friday, Winthrop." She walked home without saying a word to anyone, just thinking about what had just happened. Even once Winthrop returned into his house (where the adults pretended to be clueless while Harold played a musical doodle on the piano) he didn't say anything. But he couldn't get her out of his head, those blonde waves cascading down the back of her navy blue dress with a big white bow in her hair. She was pretty and she was sweet, and she understood music just like he did. But what on earth did that little peck on the cheek mean? The only people he could remember seeing kiss were Harold and Marian, and they were madly in love and getting married. Winthrop knew that they were just children, and that children couldn't be in love… could they? He didn't know if he wanted to _marry _Amaryllis, he couldn't even pronounce her name right!

That Friday Amaryllis did throw a nice party. Her father, a thick cut man with dark hair and brown eyes, watched over his daughter with a few of his buddies. Her mother, redheaded and blue-eyed, stayed in the kitchen, chatting with the ladies (including Marian, who she and Ethel spent quite a large portion of the evening discussing wedding details with). The Dunlops were always hosting get-togethers. Winthrop left the room but stayed at the party, sitting on her porch steps thinking. Amaryllis watched him walk out, and she went to think with him. "I'm sorry if you're having a bad time, Winthrop." Amaryllis told him, but he shrugged.

"I'm not." He told her honestly. "It'th fun. I jutht…"

"Just what?"

Winthrop had to get it off of his chest. He couldn't stop thinking… "Do you love me?"

Amaryllis was taken aback. "Love you? I—" Well, Amaryllis didn't know. She was fond of him, and it wasn't that she _didn't _love him, but was it love? Telling him that she didn't love him might sound harsh… "I don't know. Why?"

"You kithed me." He reminded her, as if she could have forgotten. "Do you love me?" He asked again.

She thought a little longer before answering this time. "What is love really, Winthrop?" He shrugged, unsure. "Aren't we a little too young for it? I mean, my mother and father are in love but they are much older than us. Look at Mr. Washburn and Miss Ethel. They just got married and they're older than us too. And what about Professor Hill and your sister?"

"I thee." Winthrop looked at his shoes. Amaryllis just tried to lighten the mood back up.

"But I am fond of you." Amaryllis finally confessed. Winthrop didn't take it the wrong way or anything, just looked up at her with surprise. "Are you fond of me?" Winthrop nodded. "Well see? That's a good start to a great friendship!" She wrapped him in a tight hug and pulled him off of the stairs. "Now come on, we're missing a wonderful party!" In Winthrop's mind, the party was already perfect: he spent part of the night just talking to Amaryllis on the porch steps, and he cleared his mind. That was all he could ask for.

**_Author's Note:_** _"Porch Steps" was recommended by Eulalie, who sat with me behind our Winthrop, Amaryllis, and Gracie today. Woo! Please review._


	7. Dinner

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is the next installment! Please enjoy!_

Dinner

A splash of salt fell into the boiling pot. With a graceful hand she attempted to pour in a little drop of oil, but it just came pouring out and divided as bubbles in the water. Another set of hands controlled the bag that held all the pasta, spilling it into the pot before the oil bubbles could be mixed back into the water. For a few minutes the pasta sank, then it rose up and the water bubbled again.

"Smells delicious." Marian was informed with a kiss on the cheek. Winthrop made a sour face, being pushed into the counter as Harold Hill came into the kitchen. Harold's hands wrapped around Marian's apron and she smiled, up until Winthrop made an _ahem_ at the music professor. "Well hello Winthrop." The boy beamed up at the blue eyed professor. "Are you helping your sister with dinner?"

Winthrop nodded. "Unhuh. Doethn't it thmell thcrumpthyuth, profethor?" Harold still couldn't get over how much the boy had overcome his shyness. Even though his lisp was still pretty strong, he was getting better and he was more than willing to tell people about the band and his shiny gold cornet. "Thithter even let me fix the pathta, all by mythelf!" Marian and Harold both laughed at that, knowing that it wasn't fully true but also that he was absolutely adorable with the little bit of flour on his cheeks from where he leaned against the counter.

"Now now, son, what's the flour from?" Harold asked, swiping the flour off of the child's fleshy cheek. Marian looked at her brother and hurried to wipe the rest of the flour off of his face. "Last I remember pasta didn't need flour all over the counter…"

Saved by the door, Mrs. Paroo walked into her house. "Harold, go set the table and keep mama busy. Dinner'll be ready in a moment." Harold left the room and put on his most charming smile. Winthrop waited around and Marian crouched down to his level. "Now that was close, dear, now go get yourself cleaned up for dinner. We can't spoil the surprise." Winthrop ran up the stairs to go wash up, and Marian heard Harold talking to her mother. She absentmindedly played with the diamond ring around her finger as she heard them talk. Oh, the day that she and Harold finally married would be a marvelous day, and it was coming up sooner than she could've imagined. They had planned the wedding for July seventh, and it was the July the first already. Marian checked the oven once more, but her mother came in before she could remove the surprise from the oven. "Hello mama." She said nervously, giving her a hug. If anyone could read through Marian's false smile, it was her mother.

"Well?" Mrs. Paroo asked, hands on her hips as her daughter pulled away from the hug. Like a child, Marian looked down at the floor. "Darlin' you're worse than your father. You can't keep a secret to save your life." Marian still didn't answer, just glanced at the oven. "Marian—"

Harold peeked into the doorway. "Table's set." Mrs. Paroo whipped around and smiled at her future son in law, letting go of the unanswered questions she left in that kitchen. "Widda Paroo, why don't you go on and sit? Winthrop has been helping Marian with dinner."

"He has?" There was a little suspicion and a pinch of accusation in the old woman's voice. "Why I'm sure it'll be—" Winthrop came running down the stairs and into the dining room. "Winthrop, do you need to go help your sister?" He shrugged, actually unsure of the answer.

The oven door opened and closed. "No mama, I'll be there in a minute." Marian said from in the kitchen, her oven mitt-clad hands gripping the pan. She had already opened the window and set the hot pan on the windowsill before carrying in the pasta her brother had made and the meatballs she prepared. Mrs. Paroo's suspicion had been replaced with pride for her children's cooking abilities.

Dinner went along smoothly, the boy and his mother sitting across the table from his sister and her fiancé. Winthrop liked it when Harold and Marian both had dinner at the Paroo house. More often than not recently they had had dinner with Ethel and Marcellus Washburn, or they went down to one of the few restaurants in River City. Marian loved having those dinner parties. She dressed up and Harold would come to the door to pick her up, and they'd stroll on down to wherever they were going. Sometimes, when she wasn't working at the library, he'd come by at lunchtime and sweep her away for a picnic in the park. But dinner at home with Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop was nice for all four of them. A full family dinner, probably the last one before Marian moved into her own house with Harold.

Mrs. Paroo was quite content with the meal, dabbing off her mouth with the napkin after she finished. Winthrop was having seconds, enjoying the pasta he prepared. Harold too was pleased, squeezing his fiancée's hand under the table. Marian was about to excuse herself from the table when she heard a loud crash coming from the other room followed by a loud hissing sound. She jumped from her seat and ran into the other room, frantically trying to fix the damage before her mother could make it to the kitchen. Unfortunately for Marian, her mother sat at the seat closest to the kitchen, and she did not beat her mother into the other room by much. Mrs. Paroo found Marian in a heap on the floor, crying as she picked up whatever was on the floor. A dishtowel was being wiped along the floor in careful rushed strokes, tears mixing with the dampness of the wrung out dishtowel.

"Now darlin'…" Mrs. Paroo said as she stepped in front of her daughter and went to close the window.

Marian looked up, wiping her eyes and letting out a little giggle. "Darn cat."

Mrs. Paroo's concern could not be washed away with Marian's comment. Flakes covered the floor like it had snowed, chunks of caramelized apples scattered among the golden crust flakes. Marian was crying over… apple pie? Marian swept up most of the apple chunks leaving a goopy caramel glaze on the floor, the crumbs forming clumps in her dishtowel. Mrs. Paroo just watched her daughter scrubbing up the apple pie remains, grabbing another towel.

"No no, mama, I got it." Marian insisted without looking up at her mother. She blew up a blonde wisp of her hair, green eyes rimmed with red.

Mrs. Paroo helped her daughter up off of the floor and grabbed the broom. "Darlin', are you alright?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Marian cried, her voice barely a whisper. She trembled just as her words did, losing her nerve and sweeping away her tears. "Harold's been working so hard with his music lessons, teaching and learning, and you've been doing so much to help me plan the wedding… Winthrop and I made dessert to celebrate…"

Mrs. Paroo took her daughter in a hug. She just held Marian as she choked back all her tears, the pie-soaked rag still in her hand. "Marian, shh, it's okay." She held her daughter by her arms just at a distance enough so that she could look in her eyes. Marian looked into her mother's kind brown eyes. "Tonight has been wonderful. Dinner was delicious, and the company was great." Marian giggled, but her smile still wasn't sincere. "You didn't have to make dessert, darlin', but thank you for doing so. And it looked delicious." Winthrop and Harold carried all the dishes from dinner into the kitchen. "And no dishes left to do afterwards? I couldn't ask for anything better."

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Harold suggested, seeing the caramel and apples on the floor. "The four of us, my treat."

"You boys run along, we'll meet you there shortly." Mrs. Paroo shooed the two boys out of the kitchen. She grabbed a rag and Marian started to the floor again. This time she didn't stop her mother from helping wipe up the caramel. "This pie would've been great… I'll kill that cat." Even though she tried to ease the tension, Marian didn't laugh like she had earlier. "Darlin', what's got you so worried? It was just a pie."

Marian shrugged. "Mama… am I making the right choice?" Marian looked frightened of what her mother would say, but Mrs. Paroo knew the right thing to say.

"Darlin', I'm surprised you didn't marry him the day he decided to stay in town." A simple smile came back up from Marian. The look on her face was simply childlike compared to the usual cold glances the woman was used to from the librarian. Clearly Harold had changed her quite a bit, her glances had softened and she had regained a sense of adventure. "He's brought out the best in you. I haven't seen you smile like that since your father died." Even though it was disheartening for Mrs. Paroo she knew it was true. "You're makin' the right choice, darlin', don't doubt that."

Marian nodded, taking in her words. She looked back down at the floor, and hurried to look up at her mother again. "Mama… am I rushing things?"

To Marian's surprise, her mother just laughed. "Rushin'? Currently you're keeping him waitin'! Come on, darlin', in this heat the ice cream will melt." The two ladies, pie remains cleaned up like it never happened, walked down to the ice cream parlor when the two men of the family were waiting for them. Even though it wasn't how Marian had hoped the evening would go, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "Dinner" was prompted by Victoria, our lead dancer. She thought it would be a sweet heart to heart between the main four of the family, especially Mrs. Paroo and Marian. Well that's it! Please review, the next part will be posted soon!_


	8. July Seven, Nineteen Thirteen

July Seventh, Nineteen Thirteen

July seventh was an impossible day to forget.

Marian had recommended it as soon as he had asked her to marry him. It was such an important day in their history, and they knew it would be an important day in their futures too. After a year he still held onto that page she tore from the Indiana State Educational Journal, the page from the day she found out he truly was a fraud and the day she decided she didn't care. Neither of them, on that date, would have believed that a year later was their wedding day.

Marian felt like she was rushing things, only knowing the man three days over a year before marrying him. She didn't feel like it was a bad idea, and she wanted to marry Harold Hill very much. But surrounded by her two matrons of honor in their green dresses and the many matronly women chattering around her, she wondered if the groom was as nervous as she was.

Harold Hill, in his hotel room across town, got dressed and ready. Marcellus knocked on the door and Harold let him in, straightening his tie in the mirror and smoothing his straight brown hair away from his forehead. Marcellus dug in his pocket as he spoke. "Here's your key… gave her brother the rings… anything else?" Once the house key was in Harold's hand, the groom shrugged. "I guess I'd best get going then."

"Marce—" Harold made the young man turn around in the doorway. "Will you make sure that Tommy gets the band tuned up?" Marcellus gave a salute and started out. "Oh and Marce—" Déjà vu, the blonde headed man turned around again. Harold's smile was genuine. "Thanks for everything."

In the Paroo house, things were not as calm as they were at the hotel. The gaggle of ladies gathered around the librarian, dying to make her look her very best (and they all had different ideas of how to do so). Eulalie, Alma, Mrs. Squires and Mrs. Locke had gone along with Mrs. Paroo to the church to make sure everything was set up, and there were only three ladies in Marian's childhood bedroom. Maud Dunlop and Ethel Washburn looked in the mirror trying to figure out how the bride would look best. It was just like when they used to play dress up as children, only this time it was for real. They turned Marian away from the mirror, Maud tugging at her blonde waves and Ethel brushing makeup onto her face. Marian had faith that they would make her look nice, but it didn't soothe her nerves.

Mrs. Paroo came back to the house, but Ethel tried to rush her out again before the swarm of other ladies came back in. "They're all at the church still, most everyone is." Mrs. Paroo informed the woman as she started up the stairs. "Is she nearly ready?" Mrs. Paroo and Ethel came into the room as Maud was buttoning the collar of Marian's wedding dress. It was a high lace collar with long tight sleeves. Honestly it was a form-flattering dress, tight in all the right places on the librarian's small but shapely figure. Her eyelashes were curled upward and light blush was brushed on her cheeks, her waves pinned away from her face with the veil cascading over them like a waterfall of white into the gold. "Oh, darlin'…" Mrs. Paroo just looked at her daughter with tears welled in her eyes. Marian didn't think she could bear to see her mother cry. Mrs. Paroo just reached for the shoebox she set down on her daughter's dresser. "Something old…" The woman gestured to the emerald and diamond comb holding Marian's veil in place. "Something new…" Maud pointed to the dress. "Something borrowed…" Marian recognized the piece as she watched it being placed around her neck: Ethel's diamond choker from her wedding only a few months earlier. "And something blue." Marian lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal the little blue bows on her white heels. They were an adorable addition to the ensemble in Marian's opinion, and while looking at the mirror she hardly recognized herself. In the reflection she didn't see the librarian with the tight bun, she saw a lady who was beautiful and sensitive and ready to go and see her future husband.

"Marian…" Maud interrupted the blonde's deep thoughts, looking at herself in the mirror over the bride's shoulder. Maud pulled her straight red hair back and pinned it appropriately into place. "They're waiting for you down at the church. Are you ready to go?" Numbly Marian nodded. She followed her two matrons of honor down the stairs, her mother behind her. Marcellus waited in front of the house with a rig to take her to the church. Once they got there everyone was seated, and she just waited in the back of the church with the three ladies in the green dresses.

Mrs. Paroo took Marian's arm and smiled a sentimental smile. "Your father would have wanted to walk you down the aisle…" Marian wished her father might have known Harold, that perhaps they would have gotten along. But her mother was ready to walk her down the aisle, so she took her arm and entered the church.

The band, under the leadership of Tommy Djilas, played the wedding march. Everyone rose and watched her walk in on her mother's arm, and Harold waited obediently at the altar. His smile was bright enough it could have illuminated the whole room. Face to face in front of most of River City's citizens, they stood and waited to be married. Blue eyes locked with green as the pastor spoke. Winthrop was the ring bearer after he was done playing with the band, and he did his job quite splendidly. "You may kiss the bride" was finally said by the pastor, and Harold Hill happily kissed his new wife. They left the church arm-in-arm followed by everyone else, heading over to the rig in front of the church so that they could start their honeymoon in their new home.

Everything had changed since July seventh of nineteen twelve. The fictitious band became real, the conman became an honest teacher, the old maid librarian became the bride and enemies became friends. And as the years went by, both Marian and Harold were certain that their Julys would have more surprises and more joys.

**_Author's Note:_**_ "July Seventh, Nineteen Thirteen" was a group effort of Maud Dunlop, Marcellus Washburn, "Mama", and of course myself. How could this scene not happen? Anyways, review please._


	9. Family

Family

Harold sat by Marian at the first concert for the season. Tommy was conducting the band (he was a very good conductor) and the playing was quite nice, but more than anything Harold enjoyed the company of his wife. It wasn't often that he got to sit by his wife (new wife, so before she had only been his little librarian) at things that the band was at, so this concert pleased him very much. Marian kept her hand in his as the band played on, going from one song to the next. The band had progressed so much in its fourteen months: going from the gimmick of a conman to a real thing, a beautiful thing for the boys of the town to be a part of. So much had changed, and yet so much change was still to come.

The concert concluded with one final show-stopping number, and Tommy bowed to the cheering parents and to Harold. Harold took his hand from Marian's and went up onto the stage. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for coming to the River City Boys' Band's second annual fall concert!" A second round of applause. "We do hope that you enjoyed the music, and thank you to Tommy Djilas for conducting the band." Applause broke out again, this time a little more hesitant. "Now we'll be having a party for the boys at the ice cream parlor, but anyone is welcome to come if they would like… thank you, and have a nice evening." His speech was short (unlike most speeches given in River City, which were usually long and filled with difficult poorly pronounced words) and to the point, directly letting the parents know when they could get out of their seats and congratulate their child on the performance.

Winthrop ran off the stage and into the arms of his mother and sister. "Thithter, thithter! Did you enjoy the conthert?" Marian nodded, getting down on her knees to look the little boy in the eye. He was growing like a weed, but Marian still had to bend down to look him in the eye. Soon enough she knew he was going to be as tall as her, maybe taller. He was never going to stop growing up… no child ever did…

"Absolutely." Marian smiled. The boy looked to his mother for approval. Mrs. Paroo nodded. "And you two are going to the ice cream party tonight, yes?"

Mrs. Paroo shrugged, figuring it wasn't a bad idea. Winthrop bounced, holding his cornet in one hand. "I have to! It'th tradithiun!" Marian knew that was the truth. For two years now they had had a post-concert ice cream party. The year before Harold had asked Marian to marry him, and now… well, Marian had to find her husband. Harold appeared behind his wife and in-laws. "Did _you_ enjoy the conthert, profethor?"

"Now son, you don't have to call me Professor. We're family, remember?" Winthrop chuckled, nodding. Harold and Marian exchanged looks and he took her arm. "We have an ice cream party to get to though, don't we?"

Winthrop couldn't stop bouncing. He bounced in front of his mother on the way to the ice cream parlor. Marian and Harold took the trip as a leisurely stroll, just talking. "Another wonderful concert, darling." She congratulated him, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk. "Every year it gets better, and I can't wait to see how great it is next year."

"Thank you." Harold tried to remain humble about the concert. "Tommy's a great kid, a great conductor. He'll replace me as band director one day, I'm sure." Conducting did come more naturally to Tommy than it did to Harold. But Harold was such a great salesman, he sold the idea of the band to River City and Marian helped him with the music for the show. Now Harold was quite good with the music and the sales pitches. The band had grown since the year before, and it would keep growing year by year. And next year the future would only be brighter… "But for now, let's have ice cream, shall we?"

Marian paused, thinking of the right words to say. "Harold, do we have to go to the ice cream party?"

Harold eyed her. There was a certain look in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Marian's green eyes were filled with something like fear, but she was still joyful. The look was something new, something that troubled Harold. He looked at her with nothing registering but concern for his darling little librarian. "Marian, are you alright? Are you still feeling bad?" He had recalled that she had not felt well for quite a while, but she wasn't feeling ill. "We can just appear, sit with your family, eat a little ice cream, and head home." Marian pursed her lips, putting her head back on his shoulder. Harold stopped walking abruptly. "Or we can skip eating the ice cream, and just sit with your family and head home…"

"No no, darling, I'm fine, I just… I had hoped on spending the evening with… with just us two." Marian put her hand on her arm nervously. "You know, while we can."

"But we spend every evening just us two…" She smiled, hoping he understood her message. His eyes widened with shock as he let it sink in. Harold pulled his wife against the doors of the stables. "Marian, are you saying—"

She nodded and grinned. "Yes. We're having a baby." His shock turned to complete joy. He picked up his wife in a hug and swirled her around, gleefully taking her hand again and dragging her towards the ice cream parlor. "Harold, please don't tell everyone tonight. I haven't even told Mama yet."

"What makes you think I'll tell everyone tonight?" He asked, continuing to pull her.

"Perhaps because last year you ran in and announced me as your future wife!" Marian let out a small laugh at the absurdity of it all. The day she met him she didn't trust him, he was nothing more than another conman. Last year she agreed to marry him, and now they were expecting their first child together! The irony of the whole thing, from love to hate… "Just promise me you'll let me tell Mama and Winthrop before you tell anyone else. Okay?"

He shrugged, standing outside the ice cream parlor. "Alright… is it alright if I go on and tell Marce?" Marian wasn't about to say no to that request. If Harold didn't tell someone he was bound to explode. And words travelled fast around River City no matter who was told what. Once Harold told Marcellus, Ethel would know, and the ladies would be congratulating her by the end of the night. Harold hugged her once more, lingering a little with his hands wrapped around her neck. "Wait, how long have you known?"

"Just a few weeks." She told him quietly. "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you…"

Harold pulled out of their hug and looked her in the eye. "I can't think of a better thing to hear, my little librarian." He placed his hand on her flat stomach, looking down adoringly. "Our little baby…" Marian put her hand on top of Harold's. "I am the luckiest man in all of Iowa."

"Come on, Professor." Marian directed him, removing her hand and putting it in his. "We're going to miss that whole ice cream party if we're out here too much longer." She pulled him into the ice cream shop, and they had a grand time at the second annual fall concert ice cream party. Harold had to admit, if they got better each year he didn't know what on earth the third concert had in store.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was thought up by one of our ensemble girls, who has fallen in love with the characters and the "family dynamic". Family units were broken up this week and their colors were decided! My family unit was pretty set in stone… currently our color is Irish Green… please review!_


	10. Pink or Blue

_**Author's Note:** First off, I would like to apologize for the historical inaccuracy in this chapter. Please read on anyways._

Pink or Blue

It was late November when band rehearsals started again. Winthrop went from school to band practice every day, proudly toting his gold cornet to his class. Mrs. Paroo had a lot more time to herself with that schedule, being the only person in her house all day. She spent quite a bit of time at Marian's house, enjoying the company of the librarian (who, on school days, opened after classes ended) and helping around her house. Marian never turned down her mother's help. Sometimes it was just nice to take a break from the library and the Christmas music rehearsals.

Everything was changing so quickly for Marian. Just as she had started to get a grip on married life everything changed again. She found out not long after marching band season began that she was expecting hers and Harold's first child. Harold was thrilled and couldn't wait for him or her to join them, but she was thankful the child would be born after the big season for the band. After Christmas there wasn't much to play for until the summer again, so Harold and Marian could both spend plenty of time with the baby.

Mrs. Paroo was thrilled that she was going to be a grandmother. "You'll probably have a girl." Mrs. Paroo predicted, and she insisted that she had never been wrong on something like this before. But neither Marian nor Harold were sure. If Mrs. Paroo was right, they were happy to have a daughter. But they weren't painting the nursery pink or blue regardless, although Mrs. Paroo was already knitting the child a pale pink blanket. "If you have a boy I'll save the blanket for your second child." Marian thought it was funny then, but the longer she thought about it the more it frightened her. She always wanted a family, but did Harold want a big family? Marian had always wanted more than two children, she thought that big families were wonderful and if her parents hadn't had such an age difference between them perhaps there would have been more children between her and Winthrop. She would have loved to have had a sister or a brother close to her age, someone she could have played with.

Marian wandered around the new nursery, hardly set up. Of course the child wasn't coming soon; they had plenty of time to set up a nursery. Currently the room was mostly empty. Just an old dresser in the corner, an extra dining room chair, a bookcase, and a rocking chair by the window. It was a little oasis for Marian, a place where she could sit and quietly read or dream, a place where she could escape the music. Harold had private music lessons in the house sometimes, picking up a little extra money that way. Oh, Harold was going to spoil their child, she already knew it. She sat in the rocking chair, dreaming of what was to come, and hummed to herself.

Mrs. Paroo busied herself, putting towels in the upstairs linen closet when she heard her daughter's soft hum from the third upstairs room. The two other rooms were clear bedrooms (the master and the guest, but the guest was almost never used unless Winthrop spent the night), but the third room was not. "Darlin', is this going to be the nursery?" She asked, standing in the doorway. Marian smiled up at her mother, her hand absently placed on her small swollen belly.

"Yes, Mama." Her mother entered the room and sat in the dining room chair across from her daughter. "Do you think it'll work as a nursery?"

Mrs. Paroo nodded. "I don't see why it wouldn't be. Your bedroom is right across the hall. Your daughter will be fine."

Marian silently agreed. After a few nods, she asked her mother the question that was eating her. "Mama, why do you think I'll have a daughter?"

"Oh, darlin', I don't _think_ you'll have a daughter, I _know _you will." The cryptic answer wasn't helping Marian understand. Mrs. Paroo elaborated. "I knew you would be a girl, even though your father said you weren't, and we both knew that Winthrop would be a boy. A mother just… just knows, I guess."

Marian was only more confused. "Then why don't I know?"

"Darlin', I bet you do. Don't you ever think about your future?" Marian thought about it for a second. Did she see her first child as a boy or a girl? Well, in her dreams she always saw more than one child, which one was oldest? Oh, the boy had blonde hair and Harold's eyes, and the girl had forest green eyes and long brown curls.

"I… they always seem the same age to me. I always see a little boy and a girl." Marian shrugged. That couldn't have been helpful. Was it a boy or a girl? If it was a boy, she would be thrilled, and if it was a girl, she would be just as happy. It didn't matter to her, and Harold said it didn't matter to him. The gleeful grin on Mrs. Paroo's face worried Marian a little. "Mama?"

Mrs. Paroo couldn't wipe away the smile. She thought about what Marian might have dreamed of, and what she herself thought of her possible grandchildren. If they were half as slippery as Harold the two had quite a nightmare on their hands… "My girl…" She stood from her chair and came to her daughter, arms open for a hug.

Marian hugged her mother but she didn't understand. "Mama, what is it?" Her mother kept smiling. Mrs. Paroo thought about little Hill children running around the library, Marian behind the desk telling them to quiet down and Harold chasing them trying to catch them. She thought about Marian trying to teach her daughter piano and Harold teaching the son to sing. Oh, and perhaps Winthrop would teach them to play cornet! The idea just made Mrs. Paroo smile even more. "Do you still think it's a girl?"

Mrs. Paroo pulled away from her daughter, glancing down at the small bump between them. "I don't know, darlin'. But I'll make a pink and a blue blanket anyways." Giddily, Mrs. Paroo went back downstairs to her knitting, and Marian returned to her dreams in the future nursery, still as puzzled as ever.

**_Author's Note_**_: This chapter was suggested by Amaryllis and Winthrop, who wanted to see a little more into the life of the first Hill child. Funny story though, our little Winthrop (who I first rehearsed with this week) thought that his character was the child of Marian and Harold, and that Mrs. Paroo was his grandmother. At the same time, our Amaryllis knew that Winthrop was Marian's brother and that Mrs. Paroo was the mother of both of them, but she thought that she was Marian's daughter. Anyways, I found it funny. Please oh please review._


	11. Uncles and Nephews

Uncles and Nephews

Christmas music rehearsals were running longer and longer as December came. Harold found himself at band rehearsals more than he was at home, but Marian told him that she understood. For the season she had piano lessons three days a week with Amaryllis (her star pupil and only student) to prepare her to accompany the band, and Mrs. Paroo was always over using the kitchen to bake even more Christmas cookies. Marian was in the living room snacking on the remainders of Mrs. Paroo's homemade gingerbread men (some broke off or simply weren't pretty enough to be decorated) when Harold came home that Saturday night after band. "I take it baking today was a success." He said as he came in, hanging up his coat on the coat rack. She placed her plate of cookies down on the side table.

"Would you like one?" She offered, grinning at him. Harold sat down beside her on the obnoxiously patterned red-and-yellow couch (the ornate couch certainly had an interesting story as to where they got it or why it was in their house, but neither of them truly remembered it) and grabbed a cookie off the plate.

It snapped against his teeth crisply, the flavor instantly filling his mouth. Oh, they were good! "I'm thankful you and your mother only bake like this around Christmas, or else you'd have a pot-bellied professor leading the band!" He let out a hearty laugh. Marian rested the cookie plate on her swollen stomach before Harold picked it up and ate the other two cookies on the plate. Four more months and their child would be there, and both were counting down for the baby boy or girl (they weren't even bothering trying to guess whether it was a boy or a girl anymore, even Mrs. Paroo gave up on that) to join them. Harold had already gotten furniture for the nursery, and little gifts for the child. "How are you today, my dear?"

"I'm alright… I missed you though." Her hand went to her stomach as the child kicked her, making its presence known. Harold put his hand on top of hers. She giggled. "We missed you."

"I missed you _both_ too—" He said while looking down at his stomach, talking to her and the baby. "—and I look forward to spending the rest of the weekend with my family."

Marian grinned and he looked back up at her. "And Mama wants us over for lunch tomorrow after church." Harold nodded. He wasn't about to turn down the kind Irish woman's cooking. Mrs. Paroo always prepared a feast. "She asked if you would spend some time with Winthrop… just chat with him, maybe take him somewhere just the two of you." Harold spent just about every day with Winthrop, Marian and Harold both knew this, but it was different now. Winthrop was a student in Harold's band. They didn't go fishing like they used to in the summers. It wasn't practical in the winter. And Harold had been trying to spend every moment he didn't have band with his wife. "Maybe tell him about his future nephew or niece…?"

Harold gulped. That was actually a pretty big task to put on him… "I thought he knew you were having a baby."

"Oh, he knows." Marian reassured him, letting the nervousness leave the band leader's face. "Mama doesn't think he knows exactly what that means for our family. Maybe if you explain it to him he'll truly understand." Harold thought it sounded like a good idea, so he nodded in agreement. Then tomorrow afternoon, after lunch, you and Winthrop just have a good day together. Mama and I will finish up all the baking."

"Are you sure? It feels like I haven't seen you all week…" He removed his hand from her stomach, and another sharp kick made her hand return to her stomach. "My little librarian, I think we might have a dancer on our hands." He laughed. She laughed at his joke as well, knowing he could be right. Their child wasn't even born yet, but he or she always wanted to be the center of attention. "Well I guess we're never truly alone anymore, are we?" She shook her head, smile continuing to beam. She stretched and leaned against him and they sat on the couch chatting for the better portion of the night, until they finally decided to turn in and get some rest.

Church was fairly ordinary that day. Ethel played the pianola, occasionally glancing back at the Hills and Marcellus (they shared a pew, right in front of the Paroos and the Dunlops) with a smile. The preacher man, older than the Bible itself no doubt, droned on in a sleepy sermon and the choir (led by Eulalie) sang a showy rendition of Amazing Grace while swaying offbeat in their choir robes. After dinner the Paroos and the Hills went to the Paroo house, more than ready to dig into the food that was already prepared. They sat down and ate quietly and quickly. Winthrop changed out of his church clothes and into his play clothes to get ready for his outing with Harold. "You boys have fun but be back at a reasonable time." Mrs. Paroo told them before they set out for their little adventure. "Neither of you will want to eat your dinner once it's cold." Harold tipped his hat to his mother-in-law and led Winthrop down towards the park.

"Profethor, why do we alwayth go to the park together?" Winthrop asked, genuinely curious. Every outing they had, it was either to the park or fishing.

"Well son, there's just not much to do in River City." Harold said honestly. River City wasn't a big place by any means, and the things to do were very limited. Nature was so nice in Iowa though. There was a thin blanket of snow over the grass of the park and the whole place looked like a winter wonderland. The pond had frozen over and was being used as an ice rink. "Son, I wanted to talk to you about… things."

Winthrop eyed him. "What kind of thingth?"

Harold continued their walk as he explained to the boy just what Marian had told him to. "Winthrop, you know that your sister and I… we're having a baby."

He nodded as if it was the simplest idea in the world. "And mama sayth that he might be in the band with me!" Once Winthrop said that, the idea of Harold's own son possibly being in his band swept over his mind… it would be a dream! "Will he play cornet like me?"

"We don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl yet."

"Oh." Winthrop was a little disappointed in that. He wanted the baby to be a boy. That little boy could be in band with him, and he could play with him and one day the two of them could go fishing together. It would almost be like Winthrop having a little brother…

Harold watched the look on the little boy's face. He didn't want to disappoint him but there were a few things he had to make sure the child didn't expect. "Besides, it would be almost ten years before he'd be old to be in the band, and by then you'd probably have a family of your own." The idea hurt not only Harold but also Winthrop. Harold didn't want to see the little boy grow up, he wanted to pretend that Winthrop would remain a little lisping eleven year old forever. Winthrop didn't want to think about having a family. His sister had just moved out of the house and he had gained Harold as a brother. "You'll be almost ten years older than your niece or nephew, you know."

"Right." Winthrop nodded, eyebrows still knitted. "Will he have a thithter too? Or maybe a brother?"

"Whoa, son, not yet." Harold told him quickly. He and Marian had talked about having a big family, but they didn't want to rush anything. After all, the band was still in its beginning years and the library still needed its librarian, and she didn't think that she would ever be able to leave the library in someone else's hand. The library was her first baby. "I mean, maybe someday…"

Winthrop grinned and bounced into a snowdrift. "I want him to have a happy family like me. Hith mama'll love him, and hith thithter will love him too… unleth he hath brotherth, who would probably thtill love him…" The bitter sweetness that the boy grew up without a father broke Harold's heart. Winthrop barely remembered Wilson Paroo. "Oh, and hith papa! You'll be a good papa." Harold smiled. He liked to imagine what he would be like as a father…

"Thank you, Winthrop, and you'll be a great uncle."

Winthrop pondered for a moment as he stepped out of the snowdrift. "Aren't I a little young to be an uncle?" Winthrop asked, looking up at the music professor. The resemblance of the boy and the man made them look more like relatives than Winthrop and his sister (of course the two Paroo children had their father's green eyes, Winthrop had his mother's brown hair and Marian was blonde like her father). "I think I'll just think of him like he's my little brother."

Harold was content with that. He and the boy had a snowball fight in the park with several of the boys in the band, and enjoyed their day together. In that moment, Winthrop felt like he had a father again.

**_Author's Note_**_: Okay, this lovely little story was from Mama and from Winthrop. Winthrop still thinks that Harold becomes his father no matter how many times he is told otherwise… he says that Harold may not be his father, but he's almost like it… Please review!_


	12. Anything for Family

Anything for Family

Valentine's Day was a little different this year than the year before. The year before, Harold had been trying to distract Marian from planning for the wedding, taking her for a weekend vacation to the city to hear a concert in Chicago. This year he couldn't repeat Chicago, or the fancy concert, and Manhattan was impractical. No trip was going to be practical this year. They were saving their money, even though they were making enough to survive in River City, they couldn't afford a trip to the city for a weekend. Besides, Marian had her last little bit of time left as the librarian for a while.

Harold spent much more time at home now that band season was officially over until June. He helped Marian around the house with chores and with the cooking. She usually did all her chores quietly and quickly, as if they were nothing, but now he figured out they were a lot more work than she made it look like. Harold helped her fold the laundry and with the cooking and the dusting, making sure that even the tops of the bookcases were dust-free. Marian propped herself up against the pillows on the arm of the couch, kicking her feet up as he settled down at the piano for a post-lunch concert. She laughed at his false sense of musicality, the impromptu piece he played coming entirely from his imagination and being slammed carelessly onto the keys. Harold gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued his dusting as she dozed off into a well needed nap.

Marian hadn't been sleeping well, Harold knew that. The baby kept her up most of the night. He had asked his mother in law about it, and she told him that it was completely normal. The child was always moving, always kicking and making his or her presence known. Marian figured that the child would be charismatic like his or her father, and probably very active. Only in time would they know if all their musings about the child came true.

Harold counted down the days until the child would join them. The doctor had told them that it would still be two months, maybe even a little more. He couldn't wait until April, he didn't want to. He was impatient, but even patient Marian was ready for the child to join them. In his time since band let out, Harold had set up the nursery and helped her reorganize the books in the library. All she did was sit back and watch. He was very protective of her (not that she was complaining) and he didn't want her or the baby to get hurt. But Marian was sick and tired of being helpless, lying on the couch all day. She had read more, and she was only at the library four days a week (Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday), and Maud had stopped sending Amaryllis to piano lessons. Maud promised Marian that if she would continue to give Amaryllis piano lessons in the next fall that she would willingly babysit, and Marian figured that she would probably end up taking her up on that offer. Summer and fall were the big times for the band, ending at Christmastime. Marian was going to miss her little library…

"Harold, may I ask you something?" Marian asked as she stretched and awoke from her nap. Harold was roughly playing piano warm-ups. She desperately wanted to correct how high his hands were, but she didn't want to get off of the comfortable couch.

He nodded, stopping his playing so that he could look at her. "I'm all ears." Harold told her, grinning. She sat up and folded her hands over her stomach, feeling where the child had clearly settled down for a nap of its own.

"What'll happen to my library?" Her voice was sweet and simple, almost naïve.

He nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question, but he didn't know how she would react to a laugh instead of an answer. "Oh, my dear little librarian, you worry too much." He dismissed the question, but it weighed heavily on her mind.

"I mean I can't raise the child from within the walls of the library, and you can't take care of the child while at band rehearsals. One of us will have to give up something and it looks like I have to give up the library." She had been spending less and less time at the library, and it broke her heart. Her library was her present from Uncle Maddy, a way to support her mother and Winthrop. She still supported them with that money, although it was possible for Harold to support both their house and the Paroo house on his salary. But who would run the library if she wasn't there to do it? Zaneeta was by no means ready to become the town's new librarian, but no one else in the town shared Marian's love of books.

Harold stood and scooped up his wife's chin, having her look at him instead of at her skirt. Blue met green. "Honey, we'll make do. No one is giving up anything." She felt tears welling in her eyes. She knew that was a lie. She was going to end up giving the library to take care of the child, and the sacrifice was worth raising a family. But she would miss the library so much. He sat down beside her and continued. "Marian, when your mother had Winthrop did she forget about you?"

"No." Marian admitted, her eyes darting to the arm of the couch. As Harold spoke she didn't look at him, just took in his words and tried not to cry.

"Think about it, the library is like your older child. You were the first person to open the doors; you filled it with books and with readers alike. You're the librarian, you always will be and I'm not about to tell you otherwise." He smiled but she still looked unsure. She absently rubbed her stomach as she stared at the couch. "You wouldn't tell me to give up the band, because the band was _our_ first child. You taught me music and I brought a band into River City. The band needs me just like the library needs you."

A sweep of comfort rushed over her with that statement. She took his hand in hers and beamed at him. "Then I guess we've been parents for a while now, _Professor_." Her teasing nature had returned with that statement. _Sassy as ever_, thought Harold. Her voice returned to being sweet and sentimental. "We've done a good job so far." And they both knew that their real child, whether brought up in the library or band rehearsals or the home, would end up a great child just because he or she would be raised to be happy, healthy, and a dreamer like they were.

**_Author's Note:_**_ Geez I am so sick and tired of snow! Today we were supposed to block Iowa Stubborn… yeah, we're getting diddle-y-squat done. Anyways, this chapter was written because of Valentine's Day coming up. Please review if you're reading this._


	13. A Dinner Party

A Dinner Party

It was bound to be an interesting dinner.

The lady's committee had never had a dinner with the ladies and their husbands before. Usually the men were working while the ladies had their meetings, eating sandwiches and enjoying pleasant small-talk. But when Ethel suggested that all the men and women have a dinner together, well, the idea was taken quite well! They planned it for March, and counted down the days for such an event to occur.

At the table set up in the gym, the couples sat side by side with the exception of one. At one end of the table was Eulalie Shinn and across from her was her husband, both surprisingly quiet although smiling at their guests. The Dunlops were there: Maud proudly letting her reddish updo stand out above her red dress, and Ewart's bowtie matching with his dark features appearing hollow next to his cheerful wife. Oliver Hix, a tall tanned man with chocolate hair, sat in his bluish suit next to Alma, his sassy wife with natural hair and a loud laugh. Mrs. Squires (a tall, curvaceous blonde) and Mrs. Locke (a little brunette) twittered aimlessly from across the table while ignoring their husbands. Constable Locke was dark and brooding, more like Mrs. Squires than his own wife, and Jaycee was just so pleasantly giddy like Mrs. Locke. Olin Britt, dark skinned and unfortunately alone, was the only member of the quartet not there. However in his place sat Marian and Harold, and Marcellus and Ethel.

Dinner was simple: a simple green salad, pasta with tomato sauce, freshly baked bread, and chocolate pudding for dessert (chocolate pudding was Constable Locke's favorite, and a happy constable was a good thing). Small talk was made although no one really cared about anything that happened that evening as long as the food was good. Business became an important topic at that table, the topic started by George Shinn. "Can we count on seeing the same school board in charge again this year?" The school board was up for reelection and was a sore subject for a few of the men on it.

"Unless someone runs against us." Ewart said, looking from Harold to Marcellus. Ewart was not fond of either of the men. In fact, Ewart wasn't really fond of anyone. He didn't even seem to terribly fond of his wife or daughter, but perhaps he just wasn't the kind to show affection. But no matter how much he disliked the two men he thought threatened his position, there was one person he liked even less: Marian. He didn't exactly know why, he just wasn't fond of her. Maud however was, and he was quite kind to Marian for his wife's sake. "I mean, if we're elected again."

"And how's the band business going?" Constable Locke asked Harold. Mrs. Locke—Cora was her name—loved the band nearly as much as she liked the director. Harold was not particularly close with the constable, but he was very thankful to not be in handcuffs like he was last time he formally saw the constable (Constable Locke and Cora had taken a trip way out west to visit their oldest daughter, and had only come back recently).

Harold smiled at his wife. "I'd say that it's been treating us very well." It had been treating their budding family quite well.

"Yes yes!" Mrs. Edna Squires said with mock cheerfulness, looking to the little blonde librarian. "We heard about the baby. When will we all meet the little Hill?"

The chatter of the ladies rose before Marian could answer. "Next month." She rested a hand on her round stomach under the table. The joy registered on the faces of the two parents-to-be. The chatter of everyone at the table started up again, some with questions for Harold and others with questions for Marian, and some just talking amongst themselves.

"Marian, have you two picked out a name yet?" Maud asked timidly, untrue to her nature. Ewart just nodded in agreement, seemingly addressing the same question to Harold Hill.

The brunette music professor and the blonde librarian exchanged glances one more. Harold answered when his wife didn't. "No no, I'm afraid we haven't thought to hard on it."

"Good." Alma mused loudly. "Don't think too hard about the name, a good name will come to you. I mean, just look at my Willie!" Willie Hix was well known for being quiet like his father instead of his bluntly honest mother. "We didn't over-think a name."

Maud and Ewart Dunlop had. "That's easy for you, you had four sons." Ewart told her sharply. "You never know how many children you'll have. Maud and I thought long and hard about the name Amaryllis… we wanted our only child to have a beautiful name." Maud bit her lip. Marian knew that Maud wanted more children, but she didn't want to tell Ewart and perhaps get his hopes up about it.

Alma was about to open her mouth and snap back when Eulalie tried to bring the dinner back to order. "Now we didn't come to talk about baby names or business, we came to enjoy each other's company, right?" Ewart and Alma both closed their mouths and stared at their plates. Maud and Oliver apologetically exchanged glances about their spouses' actions. "The dinner was delightful, Ethel." The old peacock of a woman applauded the quaint brunette. Ethel graciously bowed to the people at the table.

"Best darn pudding I've had in a while." Constable Locke said without a caring glance from Cora.

Cora continued to look at Marian, who had been silent nearly the entire meal. "Something troubling you, dear?" Cora was a very 'dear' woman; she didn't bother with names if she didn't have to. She preferred 'dear' and 'darling' and 'sir' over anything else. Marian didn't answer the woman, just sat with her lips pursed. Harold's face filled with concern as his wife remained just as quiet. "If anything's wrong, don't hesitate to say something. Remember, you're in the company of friends."

Marian wasn't concerned about whether or not the people at the table were her _friends_. Even though they had been kind to her for less than two years, she did not doubt the sincerity of most anyone at that table. Maud and Ethel had been so nice to Marian; they were her best friends in all of River City. Cora, Edna, Alma, and Eulalie were all quite a bit older than Marian but they were still kind to the young librarian. Marcellus and Jaycee and Oliver were very helpful whenever Marian or Harold needed something, as was the Constable and even the Mayor (although the Mayor still really wasn't fond of Professor Harold Hill). Ewart was the only person at the table she didn't know well enough to call her _friend_, and he was a friend of Harold's still. "Everything's fine." Marian reassured the kind woman with light brown hair. Ethel, Marcellus, and Harold still looked quite concerned. "Dinner was wonderful, Ethel, but I do believe it's about time I called it a night." Marian stood from the table and Harold stood up with her, starting off behind her.

Harold looked apologetically to the ladies. "This has been a fine evening, and we'll have to do it again sometime."

"Marian is alright, isn't she?" Maud asked, the other ladies nodding quickly in agreement. They were all pretty concerned about the little librarian.

Harold was certain his wife wouldn't believe the concern surrounding her after she left. Even George Shinn was worried about the librarian leaving the dinner before anyone else. "Tomorrow is her last day at the library—an early day—and she hasn't been sleeping well." Eulalie dismissed the topic with a small wave of her hand. All the ladies at the table understood (except Ethel, but Marian had her sympathy) and most of the men were relieved that that was all.

"And you'll let us know if, for some reason, something else is wrong?" In the little bit of time Cora Locke had known Marian, she thought of her more as a daughter than a friend. Cora's own children were around Marian's age, and Cora and Mrs. Paroo were almost the same age.

Harold nodded but slipped out the door without another word. Everyone watched as they exited. Ewart was the first to stand up. "I suppose the rest of us should go as well. Don't want any arguments over papers or politics tonight." The men of the barbershop quartet were trying to get along, but they still bickered over their differences. Also, Jaycee Squires was coping with the fact that his precious niece Ethel had married Marcellus, and there was tension there. While Harold was there all tension could be reduced with an impromptu jam session the slippery music professor led them into. Now they were left to their own controls. "Goodnight, ladies." The group dispersed with stomachs full and thoughts of July 1912 fresh in their heads.

**_Author's Note:_**_ First off, this was a group idea of our Pick-A-Little Ladies, who are required to sit with their spouses at our music rehearsals and thought it would be funny for them to all have a dinner together. Goodness, I hate being sick. Our rehearsal was cancelled because of snow again, so thankfully I'm not missing anything. Anyways, please review!_


	14. Pool

Pool

Tommy Djilas stood in the billiard parlor, staring at the pool table. It was just there, collecting dust. No one dared to play it, Professor Hill talked about how it was nothing but trouble, but Mayor Shinn refused to sell it. He was darn proud of his pool table, even if it was never used. For Tommy's eighteenth birthday he decided to throw himself a billiard party, inviting his gang and also little Zaneeta along. It was an interesting crew, his gang and Zaneeta. They were thick as thieves.

Tommy picked up the pool cue and lined up a shot on the cue ball. He had found a book with pool in it in the library when he came to visit Zaneeta. Marian always insisted that if he was coming to the library he had best come to read, so he had been reading an awful lot. Tommy's buddies stood back and watched from a safe distance as Tommy made the first shot on the pool table. Dust flew from where it had gathered on the balls. A single striped ball landed in a pocket and he cheered his own actions. He saw his buddies watching. "Well, come on! I can't play by myself! I got stripes, who wants solids!" He threw a pool cue at one of the boys. "Teams, we'll play on teams. Two on two?" The boys stared at Tommy like he was crazy. No one had touched the pool table. Ever. Now he wanted them to play the forbidden and sinful game? It seemed preposterous!

The game went on anyways and Tommy was a pretty good shot. He had read up a little on the game, and knew more than the other boys. That came to his advantage. He was in it to win it when Zaneeta came in, completely in awe of the game itself. "I'm going to hit the eight ball into that pocket." One of the boys on the other team predicted. He lined up his shot and scratched. Tommy started cheering wildly. "I get a do-over, don't I?"

"I won!" Tommy told the boy happily. Tommy did enjoy winning more than just about anything else.

"Ye gods!"

Zaneeta ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Zaneeta, how long have you been here?!"

Zaneeta stepped away from him and smoothed out the front of her dress. "Just long enough to watch you play pool. You're quite good, you know." Tommy felt guilty about that remark. Professor Hill had talked about how bad pool was for a boy, and that good pool players were bad people. Zaneeta knew that too, so did the boys who just played against him. "I never thought you'd end up as a pool playing kind of boy…" There was a hint of anger in Zaneeta's voice, mixed with confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. If her father found out… "I must admit, it's quite exciting!" She wrapped him in another hug.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Tommy was honestly confused. Professor Hill went on and on about how bad playing pool was, and everyone knew it. How could Zaneeta not be mad at him? Mayor Shinn would kill him if he found out…

"Mad, no!" Zaneeta giggled. "You're the first person to play pool! And you're good too!"

"But Professor Hill said pool was bad for a boy." Tommy reminded her guiltily.

She didn't seem to care. "Boy? I don't see a boy. I see an eighteen-year-old _man_." She kissed his cheek reassuringly. "Besides, you can't judge a person based on the games they play. Ye gods!" Her joy over his good game made his birthday even better. Man, eighteen was going to be a good year for Tommy Djilas.

**_Author's Note_**_: This chapter was short, but "Pool" was suggested by one of our dancers. Our Tommy threw a billiard party last weekend, and we had a blast! I learned I'm actually not half bad at pool… anyways, please review!_


	15. Son

Son

Harold and Marian couldn't believe how kind life had been to them. Ever since the day they met, things were only getting better for them. She had new friends, a husband, and a family that loved her. He was no longer a travelling conman; he had a home, a family, and a nice job as the town's one and only band leader.

And now, the happy Hills had even more to be thankful for.

The two welcomed their first child into the world on April 11th, 1914. A handsome baby boy, making his parents thrilled. He had a little tuft of brown hair like his father (or perhaps, like his grandmother and uncle, neither parent really knew) and he had pale blue-green eyes. The little boy did not resemble his mother much at all, but he resembled Mrs. Paroo and Harold very much. His fists were balled tightly, his hands over his head as he wriggled in his grandmother's arms. Marian watched as the little boy was carried back up the stairs and handed to her as she lay in bed. Harold held a firm grip on her shoulder, lovingly looking down at their little boy. Mrs. Paroo watched the little family proudly, smiling at her daughter. She never honestly thought that this day would come.

From the very second Marian saw her son he had her wrapped around his finger. He was the most precious child she had seen. Harold was in awe of the baby boy, his baby boy. Harold wondered what he would be like once he was older, whether he would be in the band or not, whether he would be shy like his mother or outgoing like him. All he wanted was for his son to grow up healthy and happy, that's all he or Marian wanted.

Mrs. Paroo looked at her daughter and son-in-law with a question weighing on her mind. "Well what am I going to call my grandson?" She asked. Harold and Marian exchanged glances. They hadn't really talked about names except for that one time at dinner with the ladies and gentlemen of the town, and that didn't count. The looks on both of their faces made it apparent that neither had a clue. Mrs. Paroo scooped her grandson up in her arms again. "How about you two decide, and I'll go introduce him to his uncle." Marian wasn't about to argue with her mother, she didn't have the energy to. Harold knew they needed to come up with a name. Mrs. Paroo went down the stairs with the baby in her arms, silently squirming.

"Our little boy." Harold mused, thinking about the baby boy that was just taken downstairs. "What are we going to call him? I know we never really discussed names…" They both had done a great deal of thinking about them, though. Marian had thought of a lot of pretty little girl's names, names like Emily and Victoria or even naming her after her mother, Eleanor. But names for little boys… those were a little harder for Marian. The only names that came to her mind were all taken—Harold, Winthrop, Oliver, and Tommy—or names that once belonged to people she had known: Wilson after her father, Martin after her Uncle Maddy… names that didn't seem to fit the Hill boy.

"There's always the option of making him a 'Junior'." Marian suggested, still unsure. Harold made a sour face. "What? You don't want a little Harold Hill Junior running around the band room imitating his papa?" The idea did amuse Marian, but Harold did not find it funny. If the little boy had a pinch of his personality, it was all too probable. "Okay, so no Harold Hill Junior. How about a family name, then?"

Harold nodded, thinking. "'Wilson Hill'…" He knew Mr. Paroo's name but it didn't sound right. Harold shook his head. It just didn't sound right, and Marian knew that too. "Or were you thinking 'Martin', like your Uncle Maddy? 'Martin Hill'… that just doesn't sound right…"

"Perhaps a name from your side of the family?" Marian suggested. Harold didn't really talk about his family much, he was far more interested in his new family. She wondered what his life had been like to make him silent about it. She hardly knew anything about his past… "Please, Harold…"

Harold thought about it for a second and cut her off. "I don't want my boy named after my father." Marian had never really asked Harold about his family, she knew it was a sore subject. Harold felt like he needed to clarify on his past. "Marian, I never really knew my father. He was never anything more than a name to me… Jacob, Jacob Hilliard. My mother—her name was Gertrude—named me Joseph Gregory Hilliard, giving me his last name. He walked out on my mother right after I was born… I didn't even care about who he was until my mother died when I was fourteen… and by then Jacob Hilliard was long since dead."

Marian pursed her lips, taking in the story. She couldn't imagine if she had married Joseph Hilliard… he would always be Harold Hill to her. "Why not name him Joseph?" Harold's eyebrows knitted together. "I know you don't want a 'Junior', but you're not Joseph Hilliard anymore."

"I don't know, Marian…" Harold's eyes darted down to the floor. He heard the cry of his son from downstairs. She offered him a sleepy smile. "I guess I'm _not_ Joseph Hilliard anymore, you're right."

Marian kissed Harold on the cheek. "You're my darling husband, Harold Hill, and that boy downstairs… Joseph Gregory Hill." Harold grinned back at his wife. Finally, a name that sounded right. "Does that sound good?"

"Perfect." Harold opened the door to call down to his mother in law. "Mrs. Paroo, your grandson is named Joseph." He called from the top of the stairs to the giddy Irish woman. Mrs. Paroo beamed, her son standing with her at the bottom of the stairs. He saw three generations of Paroos… Joseph Hill was, without a doubt, going to be the luckiest little boys in all of River City.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was the idea of both me and Marcellus. We finally blocked "Iowa Stubborn" today and met the families… woo! Marcellus and I were both family-less today… and our Amaryllis is a Squire? Anyways, thanks for reading! Certainly we'll read more about Joseph Hill and his fantastic family… please review!_


	16. Toffelmiers in Town

Toffelmiers in Town

Charlotte and Bert Toffelmier were going to sit down and have dinner with their oldest daughter for the first time since she moved to River City. The Toffelmiers were a nice older black couple, very happily living in the northeast with their three other daughters. Ethel had lived with her Uncle Jaycee and Aunt Edna and their two kids for so long that they were more like siblings than cousins, but she missed her real mother and father a lot.

Charlotte's compunction for leaving her daughter with her brother for as long as she had was undeniable, and she was counting pennies so that the whole family could afford train tickets to take them to Iowa. Jaycee couldn't tell his headstrong sister no, so he just gave Ethel and Marcellus enough warning before the five Toffelmiers made their way to River City.

Thanksgiving Day of 1914 was a day that would always be remembered in the Washburn house.

Marcellus invited Harold and Marian over with their son Joseph, who was growing far too quickly. He was seven months old and babbling at Ethel gleefully as Harold and Marcellus raced to get things done. Nothing could galvanize Marcellus into cleaning like the idea of his in-laws coming to the house for the first time ever, not knowing anything about their daughter's marriage. Marcellus raced around the house, setting the table and cleaning the kitchen and making sure just about everything in the house was in its proper place.

Ethel watched her husband dart around like a mad man, her hands folded across her belly. He seemed to be struggling at an attempt to aggrandize their life, making them seem richer or something. She didn't understand why he was trying to do that. Ethel was very happy with her life with Marcellus, their little country life, him hiring rigs and her as his little housewife and the soon-to-be mother of his child. Her mother was a baker and her father worked in banking, maybe they wouldn't see how she could be happy with him hiring rigs for a living. It didn't matter at all to her. "If you keep it up like that you'll be too tired to eat!" Ethel told Marcellus warningly, meaning it as a joke. He was supposed to find it funny, but he didn't. The stocky blond huffed out a little as he caught his breath. Ethel didn't want to stop his cleaning, so she giggled and returned to playing with Marian's pudgy son.

"Marce," Harold interrupted his friend's cleaning spree for a comment as he sat at the dining table. Marcellus blew a small piece of his hair away from his eyes. "You sure you want me and Marian here for dinner _tonight?_ I mean, you're just meeting her parents for the first time today." Although that mattered to Marcellus, he scowled at Harold. "_Or_ Marian and I can stay… are you sure Joseph won't be a distraction?" Marcellus blinked, green eyed scowl undying.

Ethel came into the room with the little baby on her hip, Marian following behind. "Marcellus and I both want you here, you and Marian. My papa should remember the Paroos." Wilson Paroo and Bert Toffelmier had met before, back when Ethel was in her teens and first moving to live with her uncle and Marian was probably about nine. The age difference between the two ladies, the blonde and the brunette, never really served as a dividing factor. Maud, Ethel, and Marian were all as close as adults as they had been as children and teens. "Marian, do you remember my papa?" Marian nodded, but she wasn't completely sure. She remembered he was tall and dark, with a booming bass voice used sparingly. She remembered his wife's shrill laugh and her unfaltering smile as she chatted with her mother. Other than that her memory of the Toffelmiers was quite fuzzy. "Besides," Ethel added cheerily, bouncing Joseph in her arms. "I think that having a baby in the house might help my parents accept that they're not the only ones becoming grandparents these days."

Marian and Harold exchanged glances. "Wait. Your parents don't know you're pregnant?" Ethel shook her head at Marian's words. "But… they do know you're married, right? They were invited to the wedding and all?" Ethel looked at the floor guiltily. Marian shook her head in shame, somehow choosing not to believe her ears. "Ethel…"

The doorbell rang and Ethel's eyes widened. Everything grew very quiet. "Here, Marian, take the baby." Ethel passed Joseph to Marian as she ran to answer the door, apron tied around her waist. She opened the door to find her Uncle Jaycee, Aunt Edna, and her mother and father. "Come in, come in!" She ushered them into her home, leading them towards the parlor as Marcellus and Harold finished putting everything on the table. "Dinner will be plated shortly…" She needed something to entertain her family before Charlotte Toffelmier started to question things about the house and the people in it. There was a framed picture of Ethel and Marcellus on a table by the window, but the Toffelmiers were on the loveseat on the opposite wall. "Marian! Marian, come in here and say hello to my parents." Marian walked into the room when Ethel called, carrying her son in her arms. "Mother, papa, you remember Marian Paroo don't you? Well, she's a Hill now, and this is her son, Joseph." Charlotte smirked like she was pleased, and Bert's cheeks revealed that his stern face had been turned up to a smile. Marian uneasily waved with her free hand. "You chat, dinner will be ready soon."

"Dinner's ready, darling!" Marcellus called from the kitchen.

Ethel's eyes grew wide again at her mother's knitted eyebrows and genuinely confused expression. "Ethel, who was that?" Charlotte Toffelmier asked, looking at her husband as they were ushered into the dining room. As Ethel entered Marcellus kissed her cheek. Her mother continued to look just as puzzled. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't met. Charlotte Toffelmier, and this is my husband Bert. And you are…?"

"I'm Marcellus Washburn, your daughter's husband. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." Charlotte nodded, finally understanding.

"You're Jaycee's hired man. You work rigs?" Bert asked, smiling from the blond to his daughter who was untying her apron. Charlotte gasped at her daughter's slightly rounded stomach. "Well it looks like you two are very happy." He laughed, looking at his nonplussed wife. Charlotte eventually smiled at her daughter. "And who is he?" Bert pointed at Harold. "You're not my daughter's husband too, are you?" With so many surprises from his oldest girl before they had even had a taste of her cooking, Bert figured it was worth asking. Charlotte hurried to find a seat and take a sip of her drink. She needed to process everything. Jaycee and Edna just sat down, watching the reactions of the Toffelmiers to the Washburns and the Hills.

Harold stepped forward, towards Marian who was trapped behind the Toffelmiers with their smiling little boy in her arms. "No no, I'm Professor Harold Hill, the band leader in town. Marce and I go way back…" Charlotte still glared at him, wondering who he was. "You two already know my wife, I believe, Miss Marian." Harold gestured to his wife, who stepped out in front of the Toffelmiers and towards him. He took his son from her arms. "And Joseph, our boy."

"Wilson Paroo's grandson, correct?" Bert asked, double checking. Marian nodded. "Well you're hardly the child I remembered you as, Marian Paroo." She curtsied to the man then took her seat beside Ethel, holding Joseph in her lap. "You know, we should actually eat. Come on, Charlotte, we shouldn't hold up dinner. I'm sure everyone else is starving." Bert and Charlotte Toffelmier sat at the table, Bert at the head of the table across from Marcellus. Charlotte, Edna, and Jaycee sat on one side of the table and Ethel, Marian, Joseph, and Harold sat on the other. They ate and chatted, but the drama that Ethel and Marcellus expected never really happened. It was as if they had known their new son-in-law for ages.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was suggested by the Toffelmiers! They're two of our chorus kids, and they were really confused as to how they would react to their daughter—who, up until yesterday, was considered a part of the Squires family with Marcellus—and her fiancé (husband now, based on the timeline of the story). Please review lovelies!_


	17. The Boys

**_Author's Note:_**_ First off, hi readers! There's going to be a smidge of a time gap, a larger time gap, between the last chapter and this one. I haven't gotten many prompts for Harold and Marian and newborn Joseph, so this is a bit of a skipper! Please review, and keep reading!_

The Boys

The boys never failed to entertain the ladies that they belonged to. Marian, Ethel, and Maud sat in the music room and drank their tea, watching the children play on the floor. Winthrop sat on the floor with the boys and chaperoned them so that the ladies could talk, Amaryllis sitting on the piano stool watching lovingly.

Winthrop was a phenomenal uncle to little Joseph. Joseph was a little over a year old, sitting up and playing with the toy train his father got him for his birthday. Harold loved getting Joseph new things to play with, giving them something new and exciting to play with together. He spoiled his son, and he felt no shame about it. When he didn't have band rehearsals he was playing with Joseph and enjoying his babbling, and when he was gone Marian would read to her son or play the piano with him pinging away from his seat in her lap. Joseph was just as interested in his mother's hobbies as his father's presents.

"I can only pray that my boys will be as well behaved as your little brother." Ethel grinned, complimenting Marian and the twelve-year-old brunette on the floor. Winthrop bashfully continued to play with his nephew. Winthrop was growing out of his lisp just as Joseph was learning how to talk, and now the two looked and acted nearly the same. If there was one person in the world Joseph seemed to like more than his mother and father, it was Winthrop. Joseph cooed at the ladies, looking up at his mother. "Or your son, for that matter." Knowing the topic had returned to him, Joseph went back to playing with his uncle and the other two boys. Ethel's twin boys, Harry and Freddie Washburn, were chubby and nearly bald with those deep chocolate eyes like Ethel had. Marcellus and Ethel loved their sons, who were about eight months younger than Joseph. "Harry and Freddie keep Marce and I busy."

Maud looked to the boys on the floor. The little boys were positively charming playing on the music room floor, her daughter watching like a hawk from her perch. Maud was content with her daughter and her little family with her husband, but she wanted a son too. Perhaps Ewart would be happy about it… "Marian, have you and Harold talked about children? I mean, other than Joseph."

"We've talked about it, yes." Marian admitted. They had talked about it extensively. Both of them wanted a larger family, they weren't sure how large but they knew that Joseph wasn't going to be an only child. For them it wasn't a matter of _if_, it was a matter of _when_. Marian smiled. "But Joseph is still very young." Maud nodded, understanding that mentality. She and Ewart thought like that, but now Amaryllis was eleven… "Mama said that a toddler and an infant wouldn't be a pleasant combination, but I don't know…"

"Oh, I'd take your mama's advice." Ethel nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and smiling. She was fond of Mrs. Paroo. Mrs. Paroo had served as a second mother for Ethel (technically so did Edna, but Ethel and Edna did not see eye to eye) and she was very helpful to Maud as well. Mrs. Paroo was more than Widda Paroo in River City—she was even more than Marian's mother—she was everyone's mother really. "I'd trust her. So far she hasn't been wrong, has she?" The only thing that Marian could think of so far was the time when she couldn't stop insisting that Joseph was going to be a girl, but even she dismissed the idea. Marian couldn't think of a time when her mother was wrong. "But you make your own choices… just be prepared for her _I told you so_." Ethel giggled at her own false Irish accent, poorly given.

Marian and Maud both giggled along. Joseph looked up at his mother, the puzzled gaze focusing on her. "Mama?" Joseph asked, not sure what the ladies were laughing at.

He left it at his simple one-word statement, but his mother reached down and picked him up off the floor. Joseph buried his head in the high collar of his mother's dress. Ethel and Maud _aw_ed at the scene in front of them. Even Amaryllis and Winthrop seemed to enjoy watching the little boy and his precious mama. Marian remembered when Winthrop used to take his hands and twirl her mother's hair around his fingers, now Joseph was doing the same to her. She smiled just at the thought of how kind life had been to her… now all she was thinking of was whether or not listening to her mother was the right plan, waiting for her and Harold to have another child until Joseph was quite a bit older.

Freddie and Harry started to cry once Joseph had stopped playing and Winthrop sat beside Amaryllis on the piano bench. Maud and Ethel each went after one of the twins, scooping them up and sitting them on their laps. Marian walked around with Joseph cuddled against her. Maud just watched the woman, her blue eyes following the pacing figure. Maud ended up babysitting Joseph some days, days when Mrs. Paroo had other things to do. Joseph loved his grandmother and his uncle and his father, and he liked Maud and Ethel enough, but he was clearly a mama's boy at heart. Marian carried the little boy upstairs to his room and put him into his crib for a nap. Maud and Ethel kept twittering away about Mrs. Paroo's words and Marian's naturally maternal actions.

Marian missed being home every day with her little boy. The first summer that she spent with her son, she took the baby to the library. But Joseph was so little then, he slept most of the day and didn't need that much entertainment. During most of the school year the library was open for a few hours, and Zaneeta tended to work more as a babysitter than a librarian's assistant. Maud and Ethel also helped with childcare, and Mrs. Paroo was more than willing to watch her grandson (who, she did hope, would not be her _only_ grandchild). But in the summer, when Harold had band most days and she had full-day shifts at the library, Joseph was wide-eyed and ready for adventure. He was so smart; Marian could only imagine him once he got even older…

Once Marian came back downstairs Ethel and Maud looked at her with a smugness registering in their eyes. Amaryllis and Winthrop disappeared through the kitchen. Blue and brown practically attacked the green-eyed blonde. "You know, Marian, Joseph isn't that little… maybe it wouldn't be bad for you and Harold to think about—you know—a second child." Marian blushed at Maud's forwardness. "I somehow doubt either of you are opposed to the idea of _trying_." Marian let out an unladylike snort. Maud was very blunt (not quite as blunt as Alma, but she was quite close) but Marian had to admit that her idea wasn't as farfetched as she had thought based on how it sounded. Maybe… "Marian, listen to me. Don't wait for the 'perfect age' like Ewart and I did. There's no such thing as a perfect age. Please, think about what I'm saying." Marian thought for a few moments, and she understood her words.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was suggested by Maud and Olin. They were actually really upset that he couldn't be married in the show seeing as they've been romantically linked for three shows. Anyways, our Maud is trying to gain different children, she liked the idea of Amaryllis being hers (but _no_, Amaryllis has to be a Squires) but… yeah that's it. So please review, and I'll quit blabbering about "family division" drama._


	18. The Change Parade

The Change Parade

Charlie Cowell did not realize, when stopping in River City to strike down Harold Hill, that he would end up coming back. Of course he left after failing to ruin the beloved Professor's credibility, but he ended up coming back. He was hard to miss, six foot six bounding off of the train bigger than a mountain.

He doubted anyone in the town would really remember him. It was July 1915, three years after he had last entered the sleepy town. He didn't see any children around, so he wondered if they were all doing their chores or what. Last time he was here he at least saw a few children playing games outside their houses.

Finally, he saw a woman playing with a little boy on her porch. She was trying to get the boy dressed up, blonde hair cascading down the back of her blue dress under her hat. The brunette boy was too dressed in blue. Charlie thought to ask the woman what was going on, so he stood outside her fence. "Mama!" The child pointed at Charlie. The woman turned around to see Charlie Cowell, a man she remembered all too well as the anvil salesman.

"You're still the piano teacher in town, I see." Once Marian turned around Charlie got a good glimpse of the _MUSIC LESSONS_ sign in the window. She glared at him, her green eyes like daggers as she walked her son to the rocking chair on the porch. Joseph was getting much better on his feet. "I must say, marriage has treated you well."

Marian spoke coldly, making sure that she could still see her son out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want anything to happen to that precious little boy while she dealt with the anvil salesman. "If you're here to speak badly against Professor Hill I will go ahead and let you know he's a fine director, and that kind of talk will not be tolerated in this town and especially not this house."

"Papa!" The child squealed, seeing Harold Hill approaching the property. Charlie hid his face behind a tipped hat. Harold completely ignored the mountainous man in front of his house. Marian's eyes softened as her husband approached her and pressed his lips to hers, blocking the anvil salesman from her mind.

"Mmm." Marian pulled away from the kiss, still wrapped in Harold's arms. His blue bowtie matched her dress and the little boy's outfit. "Harold, if we don't hurry up you'll be late for your parade."

He kissed her again and Charlie let out a slight laugh. Of all people in the world, why didn't he think that the piano teacher that had kissed him would end up marrying the so-called band director? It was only then that the band leader noticed the presence of the salesman. "Charlie." Harold growled at the man. Marian took Joseph by the hand and led him off the porch, watching him toddle towards the huge man. "Why are you here? We have a parade, and you're not about to ruin it."

"I haven't come to ruin anything." Charlie admitted, surprisingly sincere. "See, the anvil business isn't exactly _booming_ these days, so I thought I'd return to my roots. I grew up a farm boy, you know. Figured I might as well get myself a wife, start a family, settle down and go back to the life I always knew."

That answer didn't really satisfy Harold. "But why here?"

Marian felt Charlie's eyes go to her, but she couldn't bear to look at him. Instead she watched her husband as he approached the man, fists balled. "If you touch my wife or boy… no, if you so much as think of my wife, why I'll—"

"No no, I wouldn't dare—"

Marian put her hand on Harold's arm, holding him back. "Harold, Charlie means no harm this trip. He's going t be a farmer. I'm sure someone will give him land, don't you think? And I think I know a couple girls in this town who…" Harold looked at his wife as she tried to be hospitable to Charlie Cowell. He was angry at Charlie, but why was his wife being so kind? Perhaps she really was the practical one, and he was just proving himself to be hotheaded. "Harold, we're going to be late for your parade!"

Charlie followed the couple towards the center of town. Marian continued to be hospitable, talking as she took her arm of her husband and the hand of her son. "The Lockes have grown daughter, and the Squires have one too. I'm pretty sure the Grubbs have three grown girls, two of which I know are looking for a husband." Marian was all for playing matchmaker if it kept Charlie Cowell away from her property. "Now you go sit down, I'm sure Constable Locke could find you a place." The constable, sinister in gaze, took Charlie by the arm and forced him down onto the sidewalk as the band left the high school.

True enough, there was a band. They played quite well, to Charlie's surprise. Harold Hill led them out, Gracie Shinn and Amaryllis Dunlop both carrying the banner for PROFESSOR HAROLD HILL'S BOYS' BAND. Tommy Djilas conducted the band and Marian and Joseph just paraded on with Harold. The little boy's legs wobbled a little under him until his mother picked up and wrapped him around her waist. The parade continued on past the band, but Charlie was still listening to the faint sounds of trumpeters in the distance.

There was a real band.

Charlie didn't know what he had been trying to stop. There was a band. Three years later there was still a Harold Hill, still a piano teacher, and there was a real band. He sat on the sidewalk in awe of what he just heard and saw. Nothing was what he had thought it was going to be when he left River City. He thought everyone was in for a surprise when they saw "the real Harold Hill". But there wasn't a real Harold Hill or a fake one, there was the one and only and a life that had somehow become a twisted story. He was a reformed conman, a band leader, he was both. Charlie had spent so long thinking maybe they would realize what he was trying to tell them, when instead he was the fraud selling the wrong ideas about someone who seemed like a fairly honest guy.

He felt a hand on his arm. There was a sweet looking little brunette above him, looking at him with big brown eyes. "Mr. Cowell, the parade's over. But we're all going for ice cream, if you want." Charlie stood and saw the pretty youngish girl at his side. "I'm Adelaide, by the way. Adelaide Britt." He offered his arm to her. Maybe a new life in River City was just what he needed, a pretty country girl on his arm and an honest trait.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This one was recommended by Charlie, who wondered what life post MM would have in store for Charlie. He liked the idea of coming back to River City and perhaps settling down there, but he also liked the idea of still trying to get with Marian. Of course… um, no, that's not part of a possible plot. Also, I'd like to think that Marian would still be nice to Charlie if he came back to River City. So this goes to Charlie. Please review!_


	19. A Scene In The Library

A Scene in the Library

Marian was returning to library work full time for a while. It was summertime, she was having her mother watch Joseph in the mornings and afternoons and Harold would take him home in the evenings before Marian got there. She missed her little boy, but it had been nearly a year since she had spent full days in the library, and even the prior summer she had spent half of it watching her son.

Zaneeta was cataloguing the books that were being stamped and taken out while Marian re-shelved the books that had been removed or returned. She was becoming quite useful to Marian, the more experience she gained. Marian still wanted to shelf her books though, although Zaneeta was capable. Zaneeta was safer to be on the ground than up that ladder anyways. "Zaneeta, you keep up with the catalogues and I'll be back. If anyone needs help, make sure you help them." Marian instructed before disappearing into the bookcases. The teenage daughters tended to spend their afternoons in the library while the boys were at band. Marian didn't mind the giggly congregations at all, just every now and then quieted them so that they wouldn't disturb any of the older library patrons.

While Marian was shelving, Zaneeta had a line of girls waiting to get their books stamped. Tommy crept through the doors and slyly made his way behind the girls. Zaneeta, like a machine, kept stamping and only stopped once she stamped Tommy's hand. Marian heard Zaneeta's squeal. "Tommy, ye gods! If you want something from the library you had best have it ready to be stamped."

"I do though."

"What is it?" Zaneeta looked for his book, but there wasn't one.

"The little librarian." _Not again_, Marian thought, quickly climbing down the ladder. Zaneeta blushed and shushed him playfully. "Well, the future librarian."

Marian started towards Tommy, heat in her face. "No no no, this is not happening again. I let it happen once, not again. No. Please go. Zaneeta, you can go for the day too." Tommy took Zaneeta's hand and started pulling her towards the door. "No more scenes in the library please!" Marian pleaded, but Tommy stopped and took Zaneeta's hand.

"I just figured this should be done here, if you don't mind, Mrs. Hill." Tommy continued curtly, and Marian let it slide. There would be no more scenes in her library; no one was going to recreate the chaos that Harold Hill did three years before. Even Tommy Djilas couldn't pull something like that off. "Zaneeta, three years ago it was here that we first started dating. Now, I got money and I wish to make something proper of us." He bent down on one knee and revealed a little engagement ring. As sweet as it was, the blonde teen just stared at him in shock. "I had planned out this whole scene of recreating the day when we first started dating, but I don't want Mrs. Hill to slap me, and I didn't want to get Professor Hill in trouble either…" Marian closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to erase the memories of that day. "Please say something so I can at least take you for ice cream."

"What are we going to tell papa?" Zaneeta asked.

Soon enough George and Eulalie were in there, confused. "Tell me what?" He asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion and building anger.

"Tommy and I are getting married!"

"Why you—"

Marian tugged on Tommy's shirtsleeve and grabbed Mayor Shinn's coat-sleeve. "I'm sorry for this entire thing but, please, no scenes in the library." Zaneeta nodded and hurried out, her parents and possible fiancé after her. Marian didn't know what was going to happen to that poor boy and the girl he just asked to marry her, but she knew one thing. It wasn't about to happen in the Madison Public Library.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This was a suggestion of our lead dancer, our saxophonist in the orchestra, and yours truly. We started to do "Marian the Librarian" during lunch, but instead of a bag of marbles we improvised with a stuffed Cat in the Hat… yeah, lunch rehearsals are the best! I know this was short, but please review!_


	20. Happy

Happy

Ethel slept in the rocking chair of the twins' nursery in the one-story Washburn house. It was the middle of the afternoon, Marcellus had just come home from work to find his twins napping and his wife joining them. She looked so peaceful asleep in her chair, wisps of brown hair falling onto her forehead and a smug smile on her lips. Whatever she was dreaming about made her happy.

Marcellus looked at his boys. Freddie and Harry, that's what they called them. Charlotte and Bert insisted that they needed real "proper" names, so he and Ethel amused them with names that would probably never be used. Even if they were named Frederick and Harold (which Harold Hill was flattered by), they would never be called anything but Freddie and Harry. Now you could tell them apart, now that they had a little more hair. They both had Ethel's eyes, those big dark eyes that looked at him constantly wanting his affection. Harry had blonde hair like his father, and it was starting to curl a little like Ethel's did at the ends. But Freddie looked just like his mama. Sleeping in their cribs, they both resembled Ethel more than they could ever resemble him. The other three Washburns thrilled him, but he didn't want to wake any of them up. They needed their sleep.

He was so happy with how life in River City worked for him. He went from being a stranger, to ten years later being a well-to-do (although still not wealthy by any means) man with a wife and family. New York had been his home most of his life, but Iowa was nice too. He didn't regret leaving the city when he did. He was just some fresh kid when he met Harold Hill, Greg Hilliard at the time. He wasn't much younger than sixteen year old Greg, both of them were impressionable orphans who scammed people for pennies. They never really meant to use it as business, but Greg came up with the great idea of becoming a "band director" to get a little extra money off of towns, and also to get them out of the city. Greg was a much better actor than Marcellus, so Marcellus dealt with grabbing the money and securing train tickets. River City changed him. He got his first honest job, his first honest girl, and everything had worked out from there. Maybe River City was just the place where dreams came true, because everything worked out for Harold too.

One day Marcellus would have to take his twins to New York. He'd have to wait until they were older, certainly, and some time Ethel would approve of. He'd have to show them the tall buildings and the alleys and the theatres, show them where he met Harold Hill. Heck, maybe he'd see if Harold wanted to take Marian and Joseph along. Harold took Marian to New York before, but Ethel had never seen the city. It was quite a change from Iowa.

There was still quite a bit about Ethel that Marcellus didn't know. Then again Ethel didn't know everything about Marcellus, and it was probably better that way. He knew that her family was all out west, and that Iowa was an eastern move for her. She had probably never seen a big city. She hadn't been to the beach, her family never moved that far west, so maybe he'd have to take them in the summer so that they could go swimming. That would be fun. The city was also nice in the winter though… it was too expensive to go twice in a year. Maybe the Hills would have to go along…

Marcellus may not have been a wealthy man, but he was happy. Ethel and him lived a very quiet life in their Iowa cottage, nowhere near as large as she might have expected but it was what they could afford. Their family didn't need a big house anyways. The house was quaint. It was exactly what they could keep up with, especially considering neither of them were home much. Ethel's Aunt Edna watched the twins sometimes, and other times either Mrs. Paroo watched the twins and Joseph or she went over to the Hill house and helped Marian watch all three children. Sometimes he dreamed about life, had he been richer or a business owner. He was set up to inherit the livery stable from Ethel's uncle, and that made him happy. Ethel was proud of him, and his kids seemed pretty happy with him, so he figured his life was just as good without tons of money.

It amazed Marcellus how long it took him to learn that money couldn't buy happiness. When he was working for "Greg", money fueled just about every action. They were the closest thing each of them had to family, but money was a huge part of their friendship. Now "Greg" was gone and Harold Hill was there to stay, and Marcellus had truly embraced honest living. Nothing in the world, he believed, could make him return to working for or as a conman. Harold seemed to have the same mentality, and maybe it was River City they had to thank for the change of heart.

Marcellus didn't want to think about cons and cash. He just wanted to watch his boys and his wife napping away the afternoon. With them in his life, he couldn't have been happier.

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was suggested by, let's see if you can guess, Marcellus. "Iowa Stubborn" and "Trouble" were worked today, but I was called because we were going to try to get to "Columbia, Gem of the Ocean" (which we never got to). So Marcellus and I discussed theatre things and I tried on four costumes! I love costume fittings… it's like Christmas in a costume closet! Please review._


	21. Always With Me

Always With Me

With her daughter living across town and her son constantly at band, Mrs. Paroo was truly alone for the first time in a long time. She busied herself around town most days, but even with her busy lifestyle and her long visits with her daughter she spent much of her time around her house getting chores done.

The cheery brunette dusted off the frames that contained little pictures of her family. There was a recent one of Marian and Winthrop and herself, the little boy sitting in front of the blonde and his mother. There was a picture of Winthrop with Harold, Winthrop's giddy grin matching Harold's as the two boys were dressed in their band uniforms. The resemblance between the two made them almost look like relatives as well, more than just brothers-in-law. Mrs. Paroo really thought of Harold as family, and she was very happy to have her sons and daughter. Another picture was a framed Hill family portrait, one that Mrs. Paroo received from the happy family as a Christmas gift. She saw Joseph quite a bit, but it always seemed that when she was away from the boy he grew even more…

Mrs. Paroo knew all too well how quickly children grew up. She had watched Marian take her first steps in that house, in the parlor where the piano proudly sat. Winthrop had said "papa" for the first time in the very same parlor. Now Marian was happily married with a boy of her own, and Winthrop was off having his own little not-so-secret romance with Amaryllis Dunlop. It seemed like only yesterday Marian was the little librarian with no time for love and too much time to spend playing the piano, and Winthrop was the shy boy with the lisp. Marian still had her library and Winthrop still had the traces of a lisp, but neither of them were quite the children she remembered from even a few years prior.

If only Wilson could've seen how his two children grew up…

Mrs. Paroo always wondered how things would've been, had things been different. Her Wilson meant the world to her, and sometimes she felt that he wasn't truly gone. His memory lingered down the halls and in the kitchen and in the master bedroom. Everywhere seemingly in that town had a little piece of Wilson Paroo in it. She saw him in Winthrop's smile and in his undeniable musicality and persistence when it came to his cornet. Wilson was the same way with his saxophone way back in the day, though it sat untouched in a case in the parlor all of little Winthrop's life. Mrs. Paroo especially saw her late husband when she looked at their daughter. Marian had inherited his blonde hair and green eyes. Unfortunately for Mrs. Paroo, her daughter had inherited her nasty Irish temper and her father's old-fashioned Iowa stubbornness. If only Wilson could've seen how his headstrong daughter had changed…

Mrs. Paroo shook her head. It was foolish, she knew, to pretend that her darling husband was still there with her. Wilson would always be with her in her heart, but that wasn't enough for her. Mrs. Paroo, completely alone in her house, sat on the couch and thought about her late husband with both sadness and fondness.

He was her Wilson. She hadn't really known many people when her family moved to North Carolina. She had aunts and uncles in New York, but her papa was a farmer and that seemed like a safe place to go. Everyone was heading west, but they went south instead. And it was a good thing they did, or she would've never gone to the party where the Iowa boys played new jazz. Eleanor Sheehan—Ellie, that's what everyone knew her as back then—spoke different than most North Carolinians, and seemed to get lost in the party. But Wilson Paroo was more than willing to help Eleanor, and the other Sheehans, as best he could. He was a good ten years older than she was, but her parents were glad to call him son when she became Eleanor "Ellie" Sheehan-Paroo.

When they moved to River City, his hometown, she was no longer the Sheehan girl to anyone. Eleanor was regarded as "Mrs. Paroo", very curt, all the River City-ziens were very curt. The only person that even called her Ellie anymore was her husband, and eventually she just became Eleanor. After Marian was born Eleanor was mostly accepted by the people of the town, even if she kept a safe distance from them. She was very quiet compared to her party-playing husband who played in a symphony out in Chicago with Martin Madison. Mrs. Paroo raised Marian with her husband in the city most of the time, but when he was home the house suddenly didn't feel so empty.

Once Marian was about fourteen her father returned home full-time. Wilson loved his daughter, and they were closer than any two people ever could've been. Marian was just as stubborn as Wilson, but the two were dreamers. When Wilson and Eleanor told Marian that soon she would have a sibling, she was overjoyed. Her closest friend, Ethel Toffelmier, had three little sisters in the city, and Marian was an only child. Eleanor and Wilson were amazed at her reaction but incredibly pleased. She remembered how Wilson and Marian set up the nursery for little Winthrop…

And that's where the memories became too painful. By the time Winthrop was a baby, Ellie Sheehan was a long dead personality, and Eleanor Paroo became the Irish housewife of ill saxophonist Wilson Paroo. Wilson got sicker, Martin Madison moved from Chicago to River City, and the rumors about Marian started. Winthrop had a lisp and spoke very little for a child. Yet Wilson, even on his deathbed, had enough love to give his wife and daughter and son. If there was one thing Wilson would never run out of, it was either hope or love. The last thing he said to his wife, whispering into her ear as she sat on the edge of his bed, was "I love you dearly, Ellie Sheehan."

Mrs. Eleanor Paroo, alone in her house, imagined her husband with her on the couch. Until her son came back, she enjoyed the company of the memory of her deceased husband, pretending he was there and telling him everything he had missed. Maybe, from heaven, he was listening to his darling Ellie Sheehan.

**_Author's Note:_**_ First off, I took a few liberties with this story. I realize "Miser Madison didn't have a friend in this town 'til she moved here", but I figured maybe Miser Madison was the one to move. I see Marian being a River City-zien through and through.  
Wow, what an interesting week! Monday I spent in a costume fitting with Mama, and I must say I am not disappointed by the first round of fittings! Tuesday the dancers started, and yesterday and today were music rehearsals with the vocal director… sadly, alone. This chapter was recommended by "Mama", who was also "Ellie" in the fall. She was joking when our director said that we had to figure out how "papa" died, and she said that he died in a home invasion accident (which, mind you, was what our fall play was about). Anyways, thanks for reading and please __**please **__**please**__ review!_


End file.
